Clock Tower - The First Fear
by LandToThink
Summary: Jennifer, Anne, Lotte et Laura sont quatre orphelines adoptées par la famille Barrows. Arrivée là-bas, elles vont très vite se rendre compte qu'elles sont les cibles d'un petit monstre armé d'une géante paire de ciseaux. Qui est ce monstre ? Que cache en réalité la famille Barrows, propriétaire des lieux ? Que se trouve au sommet de cette fameuse Tour de l'Horloge ?
1. Chapitre I - Le Manoir

Salut tout le monde est bienvenue pour cette première fanfiction sur Clock Tower ! J'ai décidé de réecrire le jeu " _Clock Tower - the first fear_ ", je ne sais pas si on considère ça comme une fanfiction alors...

Je vous conseille vraiment ce jeu que vous pouvez essayer sur un émulateur SNES car, malheureusement, il n'est pas trouvable je crois en occident, à moins de bien chercher dans des brocantes.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite **bonne lecture** et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Le Manoir**

C'était un mauvais jour de Septembre le ciel était sombre, nuageux et une légère pluie venait couvrir les arbres de la forêt entourant le gigantesque Manoir des Barrows.

Le Manoir Barrows était connu au Romsdal tant par la richesse de la famille Barrows, tant par l'immense tour de l'horloge de leur manoir qui surplombait toute la forêt environnante. Ils avaient, pendant de nombreuses années, servis les riches seigneurs du comté avec leur précieux nectar. C'était une recette secrète que personne n'avait réussis à percer le mystère. Aujourd'hui, la famille Barrows ayant amassée assez de richesse, avait décidé d'arrêter la production de leur précieux met. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, personne.

Sur le chemin menant au manoir, on pouvait apercevoir cinq silhouettes tenant chacune une lourde valise. Il s'agissait en réalité de quatre adolescentes accompagnées d'une femme en apparence autoritaire.

Ces quatre adolescentes se nommaient Jennifer, Lotte, Anne et Laura. Jennifer avait les cheveux noirs et longs, Lotte, elle, avait les cheveux bruns et courts, très courts contrairement à Anne et Laura dont une avait les cheveux auburn et coupé au carré et l'autre blonds et ondulés. Toutes les quatre étaient orphelines et avaient été adoptées par Simon Barrows et sa femme Mary. Elle escortait les jeunes filles jusqu'à destination du Manoir.

Anne et Laura étaient devenues amies à l'orphelinat Granite, elles formaient un duo inséparables tandis que Jennifer et Lotte étaient à l'écart étant toutes les deux timides. Jennifer n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Apparemment, selon la directrice de l'orphelinat, elle avait été emmenée par sa mère qui était morte de chagrin depuis la disparition soudaine de son père. Elle n'en avait jamais su d'avantage. Laura avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture tandis que Lotte avait été abandonnée dès la naissance et Anne avait été élevée par sa grand mère qui, malheureusement, été décédée. Elles étaient toutes âgées de la quinzaine ce qui était étrange. Pourquoi les Barrows les avait adoptées alors qu'elles étaient déjà adolescentes et qu'aucune n'avait espéré un jour avoir une famille.

\- Mrs. Mary ? interpella Jennifer.

\- Oui ? répondit Mary d'un ton calme comme à son habitude.

\- À partir de maintenant, dans quel sorte d'endroit allons nous vivre ? demanda Jennifer, peu sereine au sujet de son intégration dans la famille Barrows.

\- C'est la cinquième fois que tu me poses la question ! Dit Mary légèrement agacée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un très bel endroit, rassura-t-elle.

Les cinq femmes commençaient déjà à apercevoir la majestueuse résidence. Une immense tour dominait le reste de la bâtisse qui était entourée de grands épicéas. Sur cette tour, une gigantesque horloge indiquait l'heure. Il était déjà sept heures du soir. Les adolescentes étaient toutes très impatientes de rencontrer leur futur père adoptif et de découvrir leur nouvelle maison, leur nouveau foyer, leur nouvelle famille et surtout leur nouvelle vie, après avoir marcher pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au lieu de résidence.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense porte en bois massif de la demeure. Mary passa devant et ouvrit la porte avec une imposante clef.

\- Entrez Mesdemoiselles, fit Mary accueillante et chaleureuse.

À l'intérieur, tout était grand. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient impressionnées par l'immensité . Le plafond était haut, très haut où un beau lustre planait au dessus de leur tête. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits d'hommes et de femmes, sans doute les célèbres ancêtres des Barrows. Un escalier en bois et imposant était dans la pièce; il menait à un étage au dessus qu'on pouvait apercevoir ; c'était un balcon menant à plusieurs portes.

Chaque fille posa sa valise sur le sol recouvert de la moquette bordeaux. Laura et Anne s'assirent sur deux des fauteuils en cuir présents dans la pièce séparés par une petite table métallique. Derrière les fauteuils, il y avait deux petites fenêtres recouvertes par des rideaux en velours bordeaux. Jennifer et Lotte préfèrent rester debout ; Jennifer les mains liés contre sa robe chasuble bleue et Lotte les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, adossée contre le mur.

\- Je vais aller chercher , je reviens dans 5 petites minutes, dit Mary lorsque les quatre filles furent installées.

Mary sortit de la pièce par l'une des portes en bois à côté des deux fauteuils laissant les quatre filles seules. Un long silence se fit avant que Laura prenne la parole

\- C'est étrange qu'on ne l'ai jamais vu ce Simon Barrows, non ?

\- Moi j'men fous, dit Anne, tant qu'il est riche, ça m'va.

\- Tu es matérialiste Anne ! reprocha Laura.

\- Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Anne avait toujours vécu dans la pauvreté. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais eu les moyens de la nourrir convenablement ni d'assouvir correctement ces besoins. C'était pourquoi elle était la plus fragile physiquement du groupe. On pouvait presque voir ses os ressortirent de ses petits poignets frêles.

\- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Laura à Jennifer et Lotte.

Les deux ne surent quoi répondre, jamais on ne leur avait demandé leur avis auparavant. Elles étaient toujours restées dans leur coin, ne prenant jamais la parole. Jennifer n'était pas très bavarde contrairement à Lotte qui, d'habitude, avait une tonne d'anecdotes à raconter. Jennifer en avait entendue quelques unes dans la voiture de Mary. Elles étaient assises côte à côté et Lotte lui avait parlé de la fois où elle avait faillis tomber du quatrième étage, ou bien lorsqu'elle s'était battu avec l'une des filles de l'orphelinat qui l'avait insultée. Lotte avait toujours pleines de choses intéressantes à raconter à Jennifer, mais pas à Anne et Laura qu'elle n'aimait pas trop.

\- Vous savez, on va pas vous manger hein ? fit Anne avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Elle oui, mais pas moi, continua Laura en riant légèrement.

\- Quelle chipie celle-là !

Jennifer ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle commençait à se sentir bien avec ces filles. Lotte, par contre, restait toujours très distante malgré ses sourires forcés. Elle se sentait mal dans cette maison. Elle savait que quelques chose n'allait pas. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait déjà partis depuis longtemps mais c'était la première fois elle aussi qu'elle avait une famille et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. En plus, cette famille était riche, elle serait forcément heureuse ici un jour ou l'autre.

Le temps passa, dix minutes, vingt minutes et Mary ne revenait toujours pas. Le soleil s'était déjà couché derrière les hautes branches des arbres et les filles commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Mary ? fit Anne agacée.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle prend son temps, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien, s'inquiéta Laura.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit au loin qui pouvait trahir la présence de Mary. Mais où était-elle passée ? Toutes étaient très inquiètes. Peut-être que, devant l'immensité du manoir, Mary s'était perdue ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mary vivait ici, il était donc impossible qu'elle se perde. Jennifer, qui n'avait pas dit grand chose prit la décision d'aller voir ce qui se tramait.

\- Je vais aller la chercher, fit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? demanda Lotte qui vit une chance de se séparer de Anne et de Laura.

\- Non, ça ira, je me dépêche, promis, répondit Jennifer un sourire aux lèvres.

Toutes acquiescèrent en lui rendant son sourire. Jennifer était la plus gentille du groupe et la plus bienveillante. Lorsqu'elles avaient pris la direction du manoir, Jennifer s'était portée volontaire pour prendre les valises de chacune ce que Mary avait refusé. Jennifer n'était le toutou de personne avait-elle dit tandis que Anne ne voyait aucun mal à ce que Jennifer lui tienne sa valise.

Jennifer ouvrir la même porte qu'avait prise Mary. Elle arriva dans un petit couloir où se trouvait plusieurs portes. Elle s'avança doucement dans ce lieu inconnu, ne sachant pas où allait. Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard où elle se trouva dans une chambre.

Une chambre plutôt luxueuse en soi où se trouvait deux lits séparés un lit aux draps rouges et un autre aux draps beiges. C'était peut-être la chambre de Mary et de Simon Barrows. Apparemment ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. En tout cas, la chambre était propre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de toiles d'araignées ni de poussières. Peut-être queles Barrows avait une femme de ménage, ce qui était probable vue la grandeur du manoir.

Jennifer s'avança lentement dans la pièce, peu sereine. Elle marcha jusqu'à une coiffeuse. Elle se contempla dans le miroir. Elle avait un beau visage, de beaux yeux couleurs noisettes et de belles lèvres pulpeuses. Sur la petite étagère de la coiffeuse, il y avait un parfum à l'intérieur d'un joli flacon en cristal rose. Jennifer, regardant si personne ne l'observait, prit la bouteille et vaporisa quelques gouttes du parfum sur elle. Il sentait bon, c'était le même parfum que Mary, il avait une légère odeur sucrée et fruitée. Parfait en été ou au printemps. Elle décida de le mettre dans sa poche. Jennifer avait une légère tendance cleptomane, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Avide de découvrir l'intimité de sa tutrice, elle fouilla les placards dans l'étagère pour y découvrir de belles robes de grands créateurs. Elle fut néanmoins intriguée par une cape noire qu'elle décida de plier correctement et de le mettre dans sa robe chasuble. La poche de sa robe n'était pas très grande, elle sentit un poids supplémentaire.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'inspecter cette magnifique coiffeuse en bois, joliment taillée, son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre. À l'intérieur, une photographie, bien étrange d'ailleurs. On pouvait y voir deux enfants, du même age et sans doute jumeau, assis à côté de l'un de l'autre mais leur visage avait été brûlé comme si on voulait les cacher. Qui était ces deux enfants ? Elle qui pensait que Mary n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Alors, pourquoi les Barrows avait adopté Jennifer, Lotte, Laura et Anne ? Elle avait sans doûte rêvé d'avoir des filles. Oui, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Alors que Jennifer regardait attentivement la photographie, elle entendit un cri derrière elle. Elle sursaute et se retourna. Ouf, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un oiseau, un perroquet plus précisément de couleur vert pomme, enfermé dans une cage. Elle s'avança vers lui. Jennifer aimait particulièrement les animaux. Elle avait toujours rêvé posséder un animal domestique comme un chien ou un chat. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir un, peut-être qu'à présent, cela changerait.

Alors qu'elle fixait le petit perroquet bougeait dans tout les sens dans la cage en fer, elle entendit un autre cri. Cette fois ce n'était pas le cri d'un animal, non, c'était le cri d'une femme. Un cri strident. Les filles, il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Jennifer fit volte-face et se mit à courir en direction du hall, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à ses amies.

Arrivée dans le hall, l'ambiance avait changé. La lumière était éteinte, les filles avaient disparus. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose. C'était peut-être une blague ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Où étaient passées Laura, Anne et Lotte ? Mais surtout, où se trouvait Mary à présent ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris réellement en ayant une idée de fin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais comment cela va se terminer. Ceux qui ont déjà joué aux jeux, ne dites rien... ;)

\- L'idée que les Barrows sont des producteurs de nectar m'est venue comme ça. Il fallait trouver une raison de leur richesse et le nectar était une idée sympa.

\- Pour l'instant, je préfère Laura et vous ?

\- Le but de cette fanfiction est d'approfondir le background et la personnalité des personnages.

Et maintenant, pourquoi pas une **Reviews** ?! :)


	2. Chapitre II - Vapeur Sanguine

Le chapitre Two de CLOCK TOWER!

Au programme, la mort d'un des personnages mais qui ?! :ooooooo

On se retrouve en bas, sur ce...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II - Vapeur Sanguine**

Jennifer était seule. Son souffle et son battement de cœur s'étaient accélérés. La peur l'avait gagnée. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit et elle n'avait même pas pu être présente pour sauver ses amies. Elle s'avança lentement dans le hall, ses bruits de pas résonnant dans toute la pièce.

\- Lotte ?! Laura ?! Anne ! cria-t-elle espérant avoir une réponse quelconque.

Personne ne répondit, personne. Jennifer était seule, elle en avait la preuve à présent. Elle inspecta les recoins du hall à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de savoir où se trouvait les jeunes filles ; elle monta à l'étage, personne, elle frappa à toutes les portes, personne. L'idée d'une farce lui revint à l'esprit ; les filles s'étaient peut-être cachées et attendaient le bon moment pour surgir en criant _Surprise !_

\- Les filles, ce n'est plus drôle ! Où êtes vous ?! cria-t-elle de plus bel.

Toujours rien. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les filles avaient disparus. Ce n'était pas une farce. Jennifer, le souffle haletant, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était toujours aussi seule face au reste du manoir, face à ce début de cauchemar. Elle avait essayé d'ouvrir toutes les portes du hall mais elles étaient toutes fermées de l'intérieur sauf une. La seule porte qui était ouverte était celle par laquelle elle était arrivée, celle menant à la chambre de Mary. Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'y retourner. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien par ici, que cela ne servait absolument à rien mais si elle devait chercher les filles, il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

Elle entra de nouveau dans le couloir, son cœur cognant sa poitrine comme si il voulait sortir. Jennifer était toujours aussi terrifiée. Terrifiée de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir, terrifiée de ne plus jamais revoir ses amies ou pire, de revoir ses amies mais mortes. Un tonnerre retentit, l'éclair éclaira le couloir. Jennifer s'approcha calmement d'une des fenêtres du couloir et vit que dehors, il pleuvait. Elle eut du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il faisait toujours nuit mais on pouvait distinguer dehors une petite cour avec un petit bassin, comme une piscine, au centre de la cour. Au fond de la cour, il y avait une petite cabane qui, peut-être, servait pour ranger les affaires de jardinage. Jennifer regardait les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dans le bassin de la cour, formant de petites vagues à la surface de l'eau. Ce beau spectacle lui rappelait la mer.

Elle y était allée une fois avec l'orphelinat. Non pas pour se baigner, non, on ne pouvait pas se baigner lorsqu'on vivait dans un pays où la majeure partie du temps il pleuvait ou bien il neigeait. Non, c'était seulement pour voir la mer, juste la voir. Ce moment face à l'étendue infinie d'eau lui avait permis d'oublier tout les soucis qui l'avait rongée ; sa solitude à l'orphelinat, la mort de ses parents, elle s'était sentis pour la première fois libre de tout ses problèmes, elle s'était sentis elle-même. Elle s'était assise sur le sable et était restée là toute la journée. Le vent qui soufflait sur son visage et qui faisait voler ses cheveux, le soleil qui se couchait au loin, les bateaux qui naviguaient, elle aurait tellement voulu rester ici. Ainsi, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais vécu ce qu'elle vivait à présent ; la peur et l'éternelle solitude.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de se remémorer de tels souvenirs, il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses amies. Jennifer continua son chemin. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une porte. Elle ne savait pas où elle menait, ni les deux autres non plus d'ailleurs qui se trouvait à côté de celle de la chambre de Mary. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre de Mary car elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle pensait également que les deux autres portes menaient également à des chambres. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte au fond du couloir et de elle se glissa dans la pénombre de la pièce.

C'était un autre couloir, semblable à celui d'où elle venait. Il y avait exactement le même nombre de portes ; trois. Elle marcha lentement dans la pièce ne sentant rien de bon. Arrivée à la deuxième porte sur le côté droit du couloir, elle crut entendre des bruits. Des bruits d'eau. C'était peut-être la pluie. Mais depuis quand il pleuvait à l'intérieur ? Plus elle s'approchait de la porte, plus les bruits de gouttes d'eau semblait s'accentuer. Un robinet ouvert, voilà ce que c'était, elle en était sûre. Cela prouvait bien que quelqu'un était venu plus tôt, cela prouvait la présence d'une personne.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans une chambre semblable à celle de Mary. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Il n'y avait pas non plus de coiffeuse ni de cage d'oiseau, seulement une immense armoire en bois d'hêtre. Comme dans l'autre chambre, il y avait une autre porte. C'était sans aucun doute une salle de bain, d'où la présence des bruits d'eau. Au seuil de la porte, il y avait une grande flaque d'eau. Quelqu'un avait laissé le robinet ouvert trop longtemps. Jennifer avait peur de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de positif.

Elle entra dans la nouvelle pièce et elle avait raison, c'était bel et bien une salle de bain. Une toute petite pièce permettait de se changer et de se déshabiller. En effet, un petit porte vêtements en or se trouvait sur le côté de la porte. À droite de la porte, il y avait un petit lavabo avec un miroir au dessus, le robinet était fermé. Ce n'était donc pas ici que l'eau coulait. Et enfin, en face de la porte, il y avait une autre porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Jennifer dans l'espoir qu'on lui réponde.

Rien. Jennifer s'avança dans le sol et sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il était trempé. Jennifer ouvrit la nouvelle porte et faillit s'étouffer à cause de la vapeur d'eau qui flottait dans la pièce. Il faisait chaud et à peine entrée, Jennifer sentit son front suer. Elle eut du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit dans la pièce, la vapeur d'eau brouillant sa vision. En face d'elle, se trouvait des toilettes tandis qu'à droite, il y avait une grande douche dont les rideaux verts étaient fermés. L'origine des bruits venaient d'ici. Quelqu'un avait dû prendre une douche bouillante.. Jennifer essaya d'allumer la lumière mais les néons situés au plafond se mirent à vaciller. L'eau dans la douche débordait, coulant sur le carrelage du sol, se glissant au bas des portes. Si jamais personne n'arrêtait l'eau, la salle de bain finirait inondée.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Non, personne. Qui avait laissé l'eau coulait ? Il devait forcément il y avoir quelqu'un... Jennifer se demanda si derrière les rideaux, il ne se trouvait pas quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Jennifer s'avança avec difficulté vers la baignoire. Sur les rideaux, on pouvait voir l'ombre d'une personne. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière ces rideaux verts, quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, n'allait pas être beau à voir. Qui se cachait-il ? Elle inspira longuement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir les rideaux. Avançant sa main droite, celle-ci se mit à trembler. La peur l'avait gagnée à nouveau. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle devait savoir ce qui se cachait, il le fallait. Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade, ses cheveux commençaient à s'imbiber de la vapeur, devenant de plus en plus mouillés, son front continuait de suer, elle agrippa le rideau et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Elle lâcha un cri d'effroi et tomba en arrière à cause du choc de sa vision. Derrière ces rideaux se trouvait le corps de Laura.

\- Ah... Lau... ra ? disait-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Laura ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient attachées en hauteur sur le pommeau de douche avec sans doute un drap grossièrement découpé. Elle avait le visage livide, ses beaux yeux clairs étaient perdus dans le vide, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés étaient mouillés, sa bouche était entrouverte où un filet de sang coulait lentement jusqu'à son cou, sa peau était rouge, sans doute à cause de multiples brûlures causées par l'eau chaude. Le pire restait sans doute son buste. En effet, son polo bleu était transpercé par deux gigantesques plaies, pas des plaies de couteaux, non, quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant. Le sang dégoulinait contre sa jupe plissée de couleur bleue également. Elle avait dû souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. Voilà ce qui restait de Laura ; elle n'était à présent qu'un vulgaire cadavre. Laura était morte.

Jennifer, effrayée par ce spectacle macabre, mit du temps à se relever. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pensé, dans le hall, que les filles lui faisaient une blague, une surprise. Voilà ce qu'était la surprise de Jennifer ; le corps de Laura en guise de cadeau. Jennifer n'arrivait plus à bouger et à se déplacer correctement, ni même à cligner des yeux. Elle restait là, les yeux horrifiés posés contre le cadavre de Laura, la bouche entrouverte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son amie était morte, elle n'avait pas réussis à la sauver. À peine debout, quelque chose sembla bouger dans l'eau de la baignoire. Ce n'était pas un poisson, non, c'était beaucoup plus imposant. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers la baignoire et baissa la tête vers l'eau qui débordait. Fixant la surface de l'eau, la chose qui bougeait semblait de plus en plus visible. Soudain, une grosse masse métallique jaillit de l'eau. C'était une paire de ciseaux géante ; la surprise tant espérée de Jennifer.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, bouuuh... **Quelques anecdotes d'écritures :**

\- J'aime bien le passage avec la mer. Je trouve que la nature a quelque chose de relaxant. La nature est douce et toujours, elle serait synonyme de paix dans mes fanfictions, retenez le ! ;)

\- Au départ, je voulais m'amuser avec le cadavre de Laura. C'est à dire que je voulais écrire une pointe d'ironie dans le passage mais je ne l'ai pas fait...

\- Le chapitre est court mais bon, tant pis :/, je me rattraperais :s

\- De base, il devait faire environ 500 mots ce qui est peu trop, peu.

\- Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas dit mais en réalité j'ai déjà écris cette fanfiction, là je la modifie pour y ajouter quelques anecdotes et quelques détails. En fait, de base, la fanfiction était courte, beaucoup trop courte. Là je m'amuse à la réécrire en ajoutant pleins de choses que j'ai oublié, pleins de choses plus sympas comme des anecdotes. Au départ j'en faisais pas mais bon, maintenant oui, donc j'espère que ça vous plais.

\- Dites le si vous vous en fichez GRRR

\- Sinon, mon personnage préféré est mort, j'arrête tout

\- Non j'rigole

\- Ou pas

\- Sinon, vous pensez que c'est quoi cette histoire de ciseaux géants ?

\- Bref, c'est tout pour les anecdotes

J'espère que vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre une...

 _ **Review !**_


	3. Chapitre III - Course poursuite

Voici le TROISIÈME chapitre de cette fanfiction.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et en plus de cela, une course poursuite comme on les aime ! (abon?)

Sur ce, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III – Course Poursuite**

Jennifer regardait ce monstre métallique jaillir de la baignoire. Il y avait toujours des traces de sang sur les lames. Voilà ce qui avait tué Laura, voilà ce qu'était ces deux plaies gigantesques ; c'était cette paire de ciseaux. Au bout de l'arme, quelqu'un les tenait fermement et férocement, un petit garçon, trapu et bossu, les cheveux blonds hirsutes et il avait un visage démoniaque ; ses yeux étaient blancs, son teint maladif et sa mâchoire était squelettique et déformée. Ce petit monstre était vêtu d'un uniforme d'écolier bleu. Comment un si petit être pouvait tenir un aussi grande paire de ciseaux ? Comment un si petit être avait-il pu tuer Laura de sang froid ?

Jennifer était toujours pétrifiée devant le minuscule meurtrier de Laura. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, une chose invisible l'en empêcher ; c'était sans doute la peur, oui la peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle fixait la petite créature de ses yeux bruns. Le garçon lui aussi la fixait de ses yeux blancs. Jennifer était sa nouvelle victime après Laura, si Jennifer restait ici, elle finirait comme Laura. CLAC ! Les lames de ciseaux se refermèrent l'une contre elle, faisant un bruit monstrueux. Ce bruit, c'était celui de l'arme et cette arme était destinée à la tuer. Jennifer eut comme un déclic et parvint de nouveau un bougeait. Elle recula lentement tandis que le monstre refermer les ciseaux lame contre lame.

Elle fit rapidement demi tour en direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit violemment. La porte claqua contre le mur. Le monstre, quant à lui, venait de sortir de l'eau en sautant de la baignoire. Il était trempé de la tête au pied, il avait attendu pendant plusieurs minutes l'arrivée de sa prochaine victime, il ne devait absolument pas laisser passer cette occasion, cette occasion de tuer quelqu'un. Jennifer avait refermer la porte derrière elle ce qui avait ralentis la progression du monstre. En effet, ce n'était pas pratique pour lui d'ouvrir la porte tout en tenant une paire de ciseaux qui faisait presque dix kilos. Jennifer, elle, courrait à présent, elle était arrivée dans la chambre au seul lit, elle se demanda si il n'était pas judicieux pour elle de se cacher sous le lit. Non, trop risquer. Si jamais il venait à la découvrir, elle serait fichue. Il fallait trouver une autre solution. Elle sortit de la chambre, arrivant de nouveau dans le couloir. Elle avait déjà un point de côté.

Jennifer n'avait jamais été bonne à l'école en course. En fait, elle détestait le sport. Elle avait toujours préféré les cours magistraux. En cours de sport au collège, elle préférait se cacher sous un arbre en attendant que le cours de sport se finisse puis ensuite elle revenait normalement avec ses camarades comme si de rien n'était. Jamais une seule fois elle s'était fait prendre. À présent, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivis plus assidûment les cours de course. Si seulement elle s'était entraînée, le monstre aurait déjà perdu sa trace, ce qui n'était pas le cas maintenant.

Le monstre l'avait rattrapé, elle entendait les pieds feutrés de celui-ci s'avançait dangereusement de sa position. Comment faisait-il pour aller aussi vite au vue de sa taille ? Courrait-il lui aussi ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander ce qu'était cette chose, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'il voulait sa peau. Elle entendait également les bruits de lames de ciseaux se cognaient frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre.

Elle était arrivée au couloir de la chambre de Mary, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à chercher dans la petite coiffeuse quelque chose pour se défendre comme une arme mais rien. Peut-être que si elle se cachait avec la cape noire qu'elle avait prise, il n'y verrait que du feu ? Non, impossible. Le monstre était peut-être un enfant, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent. Elle leva la tête vers le miroir et se regarda quelques minutes. Que faire ? Que faire ? Puis, dans le reflet du miroir, elle vit ce qui pouvait la sauver. C'était sa seule échappatoire. Dans le miroir, elle avait vu la cage du perroquet. Peut-être que le perroquet allait la sauver, peut-être, c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Elle couru vers la cage et tira la petite grille qui permettait au perroquet de ne pas sortir. Le perroquet s'échappa de la cage et se mit à faire un vacarme infernal, content d'être libéré. Le petit monstre arriva dans la chambre et jeta ses ciseaux sur le lit. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses deux oreilles et lâcha de petits cris horribles, pas des cris d'enfant, non, mais des cris de monstres ; stridents et aigus. Jennifer avait découvert l'arme pour se débarrasser du monstre ; il ne supportait les bruits trop violent comme les cris d'un perroquet par exemple.

Ce fut l'occasion ou jamais pour s'échapper de son ravisseur qui était à présent par terre, se bouchant toujours les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains. Elle cavala hors de la chambre et fut de retour dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans le couloir de la chambre à l'unique lit et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir qui menait à un endroit inconnu pour elle. C'était un autre hall, un hall identique à celui par lesquelles elle, Lotte, Anne et Laura étaient arrivées. Pauvre Laura... Elle n'avait pas pu le dire au revoir. Plus jamais elle ne la reverrait. Plus jamais, elle était maintenant partit à tout jamais là haut, comme le disait si bien.

Laura avait toujours été la plus mature et la plus sage du groupe. Chaque fois que des filles se disputaient entre elles à l'orphelinat, Laura venait toujours pour les calmer et les séparer. Elle avait toujours de bonnes citations pour faire réfléchir la personne et ainsi que la rendre mesurée sur sa dispute. À présent, plus jamais Laura conseillera ses amies, plus jamais elle ne sera là en cas de disputes, plus jamais elle ne sera là tout court.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de ciseaux. Jennifer était à présent loin du monstre, beaucoup trop loin pour lui. Elle était en vie. Sa seule envie à présent était de quitter ce manoir à tout jamais. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, elle voulait s'enfuir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il restait toujours Anne et Lotte quelque part qui avaient peut-être besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ici avec un enfant psychopathe à leur trousse.

Elle s'avança dans le hall, reprenant ses esprits. Puis elle s'arrêta.

Au loin, elle entendit un téléphone sonnait. Il venait d'une des deux portes au fond du hall, vers les deux canapés en cuir identiques à l'autre hall, ce téléphone représentait à présent l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper ; elle allait pouvoir enfin appeler des secours. Jennifer, étant toujours essoufflée à cause de sa course, marchait à présent d'un pas lent et maladroit, sa main droite posée contre son ventre. Elle avait un point de côté. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment suivis les cours de sports au collège, elle avait retenu qu'en cas de point de côté, il fallait appuyer sur celui-ci avec sa paume de main.

Jennifer poussa lentement la porte. Le téléphone ne sonnait plus à présent. Elle sursauta brièvement lorsqu'elle vit qui était à l'intérieur. Les cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, une blouse grise et une jupe noire, de hauts talons, les lèvres et les ongles rouges, c'était Mary.

\- Oh, Jennifer, fit Mary lorsqu'elle vit Jennifer.

Mary, enfin ! Jennifer savait qu'elle était sauvée, elle savait qu'auprès de Mary elle ne risquait plus rien, elle était enfin en sécurité. Mary souriait ce qui rassura Jennifer.

\- Mary ! Contente de vous voir enfin ! fit Jennifer, le cœur sain et sauf.

\- Moi aussi. Assieds toi, conseilla Mary toute souriante.

Jennifer n'avait même pas remarqué que la pièce était en réalité un petit salon à la décoration rustique. Une armure était disposée au coin de la pièce. De la jolie vaisselle en porcelaine était joliment disposée dans une vitrine. Au fond, se trouvait une belle cheminée dont le feu qui crépitait à l'intérieur donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse. à la pièce. Il y avait deux canapés, face à face, recouverts de soie rouge. Entre les deux canapés se trouvait une petite table basse en bois où un joli set à café était disposé sur un plateau en métal au dessus de la table basse. Jennifer s'assit sur l'un des deux canapés, posant ses deux mains contre ses deux genoux, tandis que Mary s'assit sur le canapé rouge d'en face. Jennifer, dont ses pensées était brouillées, eut un nouveau déclic. Quelque chose d'horrible était dans la maison de Mary, il était normal que Jennifer l'avertis.

\- Mary, Laura est... Il y a un problème dans cette maison ! cria Jennifer.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai rien vu d'étrange pourtant, assura Mary. Calme toi ma petite, calme toi.

\- Je vous jure ! cria Jennifer refusant d'être prise pour une menteuse, je-je... Laura elle est...

\- Ma pauvre... Tiens, bois un peu conseilla Mary donnant une tasse de café à Jennifer.

\- M-merci...

Jennifer prit la tasse et but une gorgée de café. Elle se sentit mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Le café était bon, il était sucré comme il fallait, non pas intense comme il le servait à l'orphelinat. Elle finit la tasse d'un trait puis la reposa sur le service.

\- Laura est elle... M-m...

Soudain, Jennifer fut fatiguée, très fatiguée. Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Comme si le monde se reposait sur ses épaules, elle faillit tomber en avant, contre la table, mais se rattrapa en s'accrochant au canapé. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle se leva et se mit à voir flou, à trembler. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce café, mais vraiment pas.

\- Mary, j'ai envie de dormir... fit Jennifer.

\- Je sais, je sais... Repose toi bien, la fin est proche ma belle, répondit Mary tout en caressant les cheveux noirs de Jennifer.

Jennifer tituba avant de tomber en avant, tête la première. Elle se mit à dormir, à entrer dans le précieux monde des rêves.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre assez mouvementé, c'est le cas de le dire... Maintenant, **quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- J'aime bien écrire des courses poursuites. J'essaye d'avoir un style court et clair, ce n'est pas facile...

\- Voilà, Laura est vrm vrm vrm morte. C'est vraiment trop triste je l'aimais bien cette petite, pas vous ?

\- Qui est vraiment Mary ? hmmm, j'en sais rien demandez lui.

\- Je kiffe le monstre, perso il me fait de la peine, j'ai envie de lui faire un calin.

\- Non je plaisante, je le hais

\- Pas.

\- Je ne gouterais pas au café de Mary si j'étais vous :s

\- T'façon j'bois que du café Grand-mère et toc, prends ça dans ta gueule Mary.

\- Ca m'tue car elle arrive oklm en mode ; cc jennifer cv ? tu veux un café ? une brioche ? une massage ? non ?

\- "Mary x Jennifer"

\- o nn, commencez pas.

\- Je préviens juste qu'il n'y aura JAMAIS DE SCÈNES DE CUL DANS CETTE FANFICTION!

\- À noter que oui, même si elle est allée à l'orphelinat, Jennifer est allée à l'école ce qui est logique non ? Fin, ce n'est pas parce qu'on doit vivre à l'orphelinat qu'on doit forcément ne pas être éduquer. Donc non, il n'y a pas d'erreurs no inkiétude ;)

Bref, j'crois que c'est tout, n'hésitez pas à mettre une...

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapitre IV - Sauvetage

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de Clock Tower !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, un peu triste la fin mais bon, c'est dommage.

 **SPOILER** \- Deux personnes vont mourir mouahahaha cruel je sais, je vous aime !

Sur ce, _**bonne lecture !**_ ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre IV - Sauvetage**

Un mal de crâne indescriptible vint à réveiller Jennifer. Elle était allongée sur le sol, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas trop confortable, et sentait ses mains nouées derrière son dos. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et ses sens mirent du temps à reprendre peu à peu leur utilité habituelle. Jennifer arriva à se positionner tant bien que mal sur ses genoux inspectant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Autour d'elle il y avait de longues barres métalliques épaisses. Elle était en cage. Les mains attachées, Jennifer savait très bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de forcer la prison. Elle était prise au piège.

La cellule se trouvait dans une petite grange. Au fond de la grange, il y avait une immense porte en bois qui permettait sûrement, à une époque antérieure, de faire venir le bétail. En face, il y avait une autre porte, plus petite, qui menait peut-être au reste du manoir, d'épais bâtons de bois étaient dispersés sur le côté ainsi qu'une petite caisse. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la pièce et autour de Jennifer, il y avait des tas de cadavres de petites souris, ne restant à présent plus que leur tête. Quelqu'un les avait dévorées. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la même cage que Jennifer.

Il y avait un homme dans la cage avec elle. Un homme assis, la tête baissée. Il puait. Il avait les cheveux longs, sales et gras, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et une épaisse barbe avait poussé sur son menton qu'il n'avait pas rasé depuis des dizaines d'années sans doute. De grosses traces de crasse se dessinait sur plusieurs parties de son corps à l'air libre. Combien de temps cet homme avait-il été enfermé ici ? Jennifer n'osa pas s'y approcher mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Cet homme était la seule personne qui pouvait la guider vers la sortie même si lui, n'y était pas arrivé...

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, elle piétina une des branches de paille qui se craqua. L'homme, surpris, releva la tête. Jennifer sursauta. L'expression hagarde de cet homme l'effrayait. Il avait le regard vide, comme si son âme était morte. Ce n'était plus qu'une loque humaine qui, apparemment, ne se nourrissait que de vieilles souris. Il était enfermé là depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps même.

\- Excusez-moi mais... commença Jennifer, la voix enrouée.

\- Alors c'est toi mon repas... fit l'homme tête baissée, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- V-votre repas ?

\- Haha, je plaisante, je plaisante...

Qui était cet homme ? Son repas ? Cela arrivait-il qu'on lui donnait de la chair humaine en guise de nourriture ? Jennifer en était sûre.

\- Qui êtes vous ?! s'impatienta Jennifer, voyant que la discussion ne menait à rien.

\- Qui suis-je ? Hein ? Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? demanda l'homme d'un ton les plus sérieux.

\- Oui, qui êtes vous ? interrogea Jennifer d'une façon plus polie.

\- Et bien, pour vous répondre, je suis le créateur, enfin, le père de ces deux démons.

\- Hein ? De quoi parlez vous ? questionna Jennifer.

Ces deux démons ? De qui parlait-il ? Parlait-il de ce petit monstre armé de sa paire de ciseaux géantes ? Peut-être, c'était plus que probable.

\- C'est à cause de moi si ces deux créatures sont vivantes, c'est à cause de moi si elle, cette diablesse aujourd'hui, ait réussis. Vous vous demandez toujours qui je suis ? N'est-ce pas ? Voici mon nom Simon Barrows.

Simon Barrows... Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Alors il n'avait jamais adopté Jennifer, Anne, Lotte et Laura. Depuis le début, c'était un plan de Mary. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mary les avait-elle adoptées ?

\- Simon Barrows... Vous êtes celui qui nous a... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Jennifer.

\- Cela fait des années que je suis enfermé derrière ces barreaux ayant comme seul repas des souris, des rats, comme vous l'avez remarqué.

\- Je vais vous sortir de là ! cria Jennifer.

Jennifer s'approcha de l'homme, respirant avec sa bouche pour ne pas à devoir sentir l'odeur de l'homme qui était trop forte. Elle s'approcha de lui mais celui-ci la repoussa à l'aide de son épaule droite. C'était ses seules dernières forces. Il n'aurait jamais dû la repousser, jamais. Cet effort physique lui était fatal.

\- Héhéhé... Regardez...

\- Hein ?

\- Le berceau sous l'étoile... Regardez.

L'homme baissa à nouveau sa tête, cette fois-ci pour toujours. Il était mort devant les yeux horrifiés de Jennifer. Le berceau sous l'étoile ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il y avait tant de choses cachées dans ce manoir, tant de choses secrètes, tant de mystères. À présent, Jennifer ne voulait plus s'enfuir d'ici. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Mary, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, sur la raison de l'adoption des jeunes filles. Mais elle était enfermée. Et si elle restait éternellement enfermée dans cette pièce ? Et si elle finissait comme Simon Barrows, à se nourrir exclusivement de rats, de souris comme il l'avait fait ? Non, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle préférait mourir que de finir comme Mr Barrows.

La petite porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jennifer la reconnut directement. Les cheveux très courts, un polo rouge, des baskets noires et un jean ; c'était Lotte ! Oui, Lotte venait d'arriver dans la pièce, elle allait la sauver.

\- Lotte ! Tu es vivante !

\- Jennifer ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Lotte se dirigea vers la serrure des barreaux où se trouvait un énorme cadenas. Elle sortit une vieille clef rouillée de sa poche et ouvrit le cadenas qui tomba par terre. Jennifer était heureuse, elle n'allait pas finir ces jours comme Simon Barrows, elle n'allait pas finir comme lui. Elle était sauvée. Pleurant de joie, elle eut du mal à se relever. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à passer l'ouverture de la porte et Lotte sortit de sa poche droite un petit couteau. Elle coupa les cordes qui tenaient solidement les mains de Jennifer.

Lorsque ses mains furent détachées, Jennifer bougea ses doigts pour les dégourdirent. Elle pouvait à présent faire tout les mouvements qu'elle désirait sans aucune difficulté.

\- Lotte, merci... Merci.

\- Ce-ce n'est rien.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Anne, maintenant, dit Jennifer d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui, il faut la trouver, allons-y.

Lotte prit le devant. Elle courra vers la porte suivit de Jennifer qui marchait lentement. Elle avait mal de partout, comme si ses muscles s'étaient endormis pendant une éternité. Lotte ouvrit violemment et BANG ! Un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce et la porte se referma brutalement. Quelqu'un venait de tirer sur Lotte. Ce n'était pas un simple pistolet, non, ça avait l'air d'être un coup de fusil. Jennifer n'avait jamais touché à une arme de sa vie, jamais. Pourtant, elle avait lu de nombreux livres où les héros utilisaient des armes à feu en guise de défense. Elle se souvint du conte de _Blanche-neige_ et du fusil du chasseur. C'était le même type d'arme qui avait blessé Lotte. Et généralement, on n'en sortait pas indemne de ce genre d'attaque.

\- Lotte ! cria Jennifer.

Son polo déjà rouge ne fut pas affecté par la couleur du sang qui coulait le long de son ventre. Elle tomba brusquement en arrière vue la force du coup de feu. Jennifer n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Lotte. C'était elle la prochaine cible. Jennifer devait impérativement réagir avant qu'elle soit la nouvelle cible du fusil. Elle inspecta la pièce à la recherche du moindre objet pour se défendre. Au loin, elle entendait les bruits de pas de l'agresseur qui parlait.

\- Jennifer, ne bouge pas, tu es faite ma petite.

Cette voix, Jennifer l'avait reconnu. C'était celle de Mary. Mary avait tiré sur Lotte et à présent, elle allait tirer sur Jennifer. Alors que les bruits de pas s'intensifiaient, Jennifer vit sur le côté gauche de la porte les mêmes les longs et épais bâtons en bois qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu dans la cage. Jennifer allait assommer le tireur à l'aide de ses bâtons, voilà son plan.

Elle courra vers le morceau de bois et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle en prit un de ses deux mains, ils étaient lourds. Elle eut du mal à le porter en hauteur. De hauts talons entrèrent en premier dans la pièce et sans même réfléchir, Jennifer asséna un violent coup de bâton sur la tête du tireur. C'était la première fois que Jennifer avait blessé quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle était de nature pacifique mais lorsqu'une personne est en danger de mort, sa nature bestiale et animale se montrait au grand jour. C'était une réaction toute à fait compréhensible pour l'être humain.

Le tireur, Mary, tomba en avant, faisant tomber le fusil de chasse à ses pieds. Mary était assommée. Jennifer, toujours sous le choc d'avoir agressé quelqu'un, s'avança en tremblant vers le corps de Lotte. Lotte respirait toujours, il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour qu'elle sorte d'ici vivante. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la remua légèrement pour qu'elle réagisse.

\- Lotte... Lotte !

\- Jennifer... Je... Je...

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Lotte ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! rassura Jennifer.

Jennifer prit la main droite de Lotte et la serra fortement. En médecine, elle avait étudié que pour ne pas qu'une personne meurt en cas de potentiel comas, il fallait la maintenir éveillé. C'était le but de Jennifer à présent, il ne fallait pas que Lotte ferme les yeux sinon, elle disparaîtrait à tout jamais.

\- Non, c'est finit Jennifer, commença Lotte, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour parler. Tu sais... Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, beaucoup, énormément même...

Non Lotte, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des adieux émouvants. Elle allait s'en sortir, Jennifer en était certaine.

\- Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus... Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer à quel point je...

Lotte cracha du sang, Jennifer resserra la main plus fort sa main.

\- Lotte, ne t'inquiètes pas ! fit Jennifer. Tiens bon ! S'il te plait... Lotte s'il te plait...

\- Je... Je t'aime Jennifer dit Lotte avant de succomber.

\- Lotte... Lotte ! Lotte ! Non ! NON !

Jennifer, agenouillée contre le cadavre de son amie, regardait les grands yeux bruns de celle-ci. Elle tomba en avant, contre son corps et lâcha un cri de douleur. Lotte, sa seule amie, la seule personne qu'elle avait profondément aimé, était morte. D'un geste doux, elle referma les paupières de celle-ci à l'aide de ses doigts. À présent, Lotte avait l'air de dormir dans un sommeil profond, tellement profond que plus jamais elle n'allait se réveilla. Jennifer caressa les cheveux roux de Lotte avant de déposer un langoureux baiser contre ses lèvres encore chaude.

Elle s'écarta de Lotte, se relevant avec difficulté et contempla son cadavre pendant de très longues minutes. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'arme de Mary, c'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais de la tuer elle, cet être effroyable qui avait pris la vie de Lotte telle une Faucheuse. Jennifer regarda si il restait quelques munitions mais rien. Il n'y en avait aucune, pas de chance.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce par la petite porte, elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville. Elle baissa la tête et vit la main de Mary férocement tenir son pied. Jennifer, sans réfléchir, lui écrasa alors sa main avec son autre pied. Elle se mit ensuite à courir de la pièce, fuyant le réveil de Mary.

Il ne restait à présent plus que Anne à trouver avant que Mary la trouve avant...

* * *

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Simon Barrows est un vieux fou. Néanmoins, est-ce que c'était quelqu'un de "normal" avant ? Je pense que oui mais par amour pour sa femme il a fait des bêtises.

\- Mary est officiellement une grosse pute, y'a pas d'autres mots.

\- Non, sérieux. C'est l'un des meilleurs méchants de tout les jeux vidéos confondus suivis de près et je dis bien de près de Dahlia Guillepsie.

\- Lotte a toujours été amoureuse de Jennifer, je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

\- Fin décevoir, non, vous n'avez pas à être déçu. Love is love

\- Non, il n'y aura pas de Jennifer x Lotte

\- J'ai dis non

\- NON!

\- Le baiser sur la bouche, hmm... Sur un cadavre, hmmm...

\- Non, on arrête, pas de nécrophilie !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et pourquoi pas... _**Reviews ?!**_ :D


	5. Chapitre V - Morceaux de Vitrail

Chapitre cinq de Clock Tower !

J'espère que vous allez kiffer de nouveau ce chapitre... :d

 **SPOILER - QUOI?! ENCORE UN MORT ?! Pff... C'est même plus drôle -'**

Sur ce, _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre V – Morceaux de Vitrail**

Dans le manoir, on pouvait entendre au loin des bruits de pas rapides, très rapides. Il s'agissait des pas de Jennifer. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle courrait, voulant échapper à tout prix à Mary. Mary s'était réveillée de son léger coma et Jennifer savait que si Mary la retrouvait, elle serait morte.

Plusieurs questions rôdaient toujours dans la tête de Jennifer. Le petit monstre était donc l'enfant de Mary et Simon Barrows, c'était celui qu'elle avait vu sur la photo, dans la chambre de Mary mais, où se trouvait le deuxième enfant ? Ensuite, pourquoi Mary avait continué d'élever ses deux "monstres" comme l'avait si bien dit Simon Barrows, décédé il y a peu ? Et surtout, pourquoi Mary avait-elle adoptée si Jennifer, Lotte, Anne et Laura si son unique but était de les tuer ? Peut-être que c'était une psychopathe, tout simplement.

Jennifer aurait bien aimé se posé et réfléchir à toutes ces questions sans réponses mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Une vieille psychopathe et un petit monstre démoniaque étaient dans le manoir et en plus de cela, voulaient la tuer.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Parfois, il lui semblait traverser une pièce qu'elle avait vaguement vu, d'autres où elle était sûre d'y avoir déjà mis les pieds. Quiconque ne connaissait pas un minimum cet endroit s'y perdait comme Jennifer...

Elle arriva dans un hall, le troisième qui était identique aux deux autres. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient mais celle-ci, contrairement aux autres halls, était particulièrement belle. La pluie avait cessé et on pouvait distinguer grâce à un magnifique vitrail de couleur rouge, jaune, vert et bleu la lumière de la lune, éclairant le contre-bas du hall. Le vitrail ne représentait rien de très spécial, il était juste ovale et les verres avaient été taillées de façon triangulaire, s'assemblant tous chacun avec les autres pour créer une parfaite harmonie symétrique. Jennifer, qui était sur le balcon, descendit les escaliers du hall. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, le spectacle fut d'autant plus magnifique. Au sol, ce fut comme si un projecteur en éclairait une partie, un projecteur multicolore. Elle s'approcha du reflet des couleurs du vitrail au sol et vit sa peau se mélangeait aux couleurs primaires. À présent, son teint blanc était vert clair, jaune citron, rouge pastel et bleu ciel. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau. Jennifer aurait tellement resté ici pour l'éternité, voulant danser au seuil de la pleine lune. Au loin, on entendait le tintement des aiguilles d'une horloge murale, c'était le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre.

Jennifer décida de continuer son exploration du manoir et se dirigea vers une porte en bois en face de l'escalier. Il devait sûrement mené à l'aile est du manoir si elle avait correctement relié les pièces les unes aux autres. À peine elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée qu'elle entendit un long cri derrière elle. C'était le cri d'une jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et vit en hauteur, au dessus du vitrail, une masse augmentait de plus en plus. Quelqu'un était tombé et s'apprêtait à faire une entrée fracassante dans le hall à l'aide du vitrail. Le corps percuta le vitrail qui se brisa en mille morceaux dont un des morceaux atteignit la joue de Jennifer. Elle reconnut tout de suite le corps de la victime. C'était évident. Le corps mince, très mince, son pull couleur sable, ses cheveux coupés au carré et auburn, on ne voyait que son dos mais Jennifer savait de qui il s'agissait ; c'était Anne. Au dessus d'elle, les lames de ciseaux étaient profondément plantées dans son ventre dont le petit monstre avait pris appuis pour ne pas tomber. Le plafond étant haut, Anne mit du temps à atteindre le sol.

CRAC ! On entendit ses os se brisaient au choc du sol. Quelques morceaux de vitrail tombèrent sur son corps mutilé. En effet, il était couvert de cicatrices. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, ils fixaient le ciel car, maintenant, derrière le vitrail, on pouvait voir la pleine lune. Quelle belle dernière image avant de mourir ; voir l'infinité du ciel. Une flaque de sang se forma peu à peu autour du cadavre d'Anne. Les morceaux de verre se baignèrent à l'intérieur, prenant tous une teinte rouge comme les beaux cheveux d'Anne.

Jennifer, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé face à ce spectacle macabre, enleva le verre qui s'était planté dans sa joue, faisant au passage une entaille d'une belle envergure. Elle laissa tomber le verre et fut de nouveau paralysée par la peur. Elle vit le monstre qui ne bougeait pas, était-il mort à cause du choc ? Non, il n'était pas mort. D'ailleurs, il retira violemment les ciseaux du corps d'Anne, faisant gicler au passage du sang sur le visage de Jennifer qui sursauta. Les lames étaient rouges, très rouges. On ne pouvait même plus voir son reflet à présent.

La petite créature fit un large sourire à Jennifer puis descendit du corps d'Anne. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était toujours en vie, si elle n'avait pas fait office d'oreiller, il serait tombé comme elle et serait mort. Le monstre s'approchait de plus en plus, menaçant Jennifer de ses ciseaux. Jennifer fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard au cadavre de son amie. Elle se mit à courir de plus bel sans vraiment savoir où allait. Elle eut beaucoup plus de mal cette fois-ci. Elle était fatiguée, ses muscles ne répondaient plus correctement. Si elle ne semait pas ce monstre rapidement, elle tomberait et ferait un malaise. Derrière elle, elle entendait les cliquetis des ciseaux s'approcher petit à petit ce qui signifiait que la position du monstre approchait également. Son souffle s'accélérait en même temps qu'elle accélérait le pas.

Elle était dans un couloir, un couloir différent de ceux où se trouvaient la chambre de Mary. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie mauve, le parquet, lui, était toujours identique. Jennifer ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration de nouveau couloir et continua de courir malgré ses nombreux points de côté aux côtes. Elle souffrait terriblement mais il fallait qu'elle résiste sinon elle mourrait.

Elle avait pris la porte au fond du couloir à la tapesserie mauve qui menait à un autre couloir identique sauf qu'en plein milieu de celui-ci il y avait un énorme trou, profond dont quiconque tombait se fracturerait la nuque. Jennifer vit sur le côté des lattes en bois qui permettaient de traverser le précipice. Elle le disposa en longueur et traversa le gouffre. Elle fit demi-tour et vit que le petit monstre était toujours à sa poursuite. Sans réfléchir, elle dégagea la latte sur le côté afin que l'enfant démoniaque ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Celui-ci, contre toute attente, prit son élan et sauta par dessus le trou. Il atterrit à côté de Jennifer qui était toujours sous le choc. Il n'avait pas trembler ni même tituber, il était retombé sur ses pieds. Cet enfant n'était vraiment pas humain et tenait toujours son arme fétiche.

Jennifer continua sa course. Elle entra dans une des pièces à gauche avant de bloquer la porte à l'aide de ses deux mains. La porte était en bois et tôt ou tard, le petit monstre allait la détruire à l'aide de ses cisailles. À droite, Jennifer vit une barre métallique ainsi qu'une grosse caisse. Elle prit la barre et la plaça contre la poignée et le mur afin de retarder l'arrivée du monstre. Elle poussa ensuite la grosse caisse en bois, tandis que la créature essayait férocement de casser la porte, contre celle-ci.

Le monstre essayait, en vain, de défoncer la porte à l'aide de sa paire de ciseaux mais quelque chose bloquer la porte. Après de multiples essais, il abandonna et Jennifer, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, entendaient ses pas s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Il était à présent loin, assez loin pour permettre à Jennifer de souffler un peu. Elle avait mal partout, avait des courbatures au niveau de tout les muscles de son corps mais le plus important ; elle était en vie. Elle sentait le sang de l'entaille de toute à l'heure coulait toujours le long de sa joue.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et alluma le petit interrupteur disposé à gauche de celle-ci. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. C'était une salle de débarras. La tapisserie au mur était délabrée, ne voyant à présent plus que les pierres, plusieurs tableaux étaient recouverts d'un draps blancs au fond de la pièce à côté d'un immense coffre en face de la porte. Plusieurs caissons se superposaient sur un petit chariot au fond à droite. Jennifer vit quelques fissures au mur, derrière le chariot, chose inhabituelle. Y'avait-il quelque chose de cacher derrière ce mur ? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle on avait placé ce chariot ici, pour que personne ne le remarque. Raté, Jennifer perspicace comme elle l'était l'avait tout de suite vue.

Jennifer s'avança vers le chariot et le tira en arrière avec difficulté. Elle souffrait terriblement et le moindre effort physique pour elle demandait une volonté maximale. Après quoi, elle réussit quand même à le déplacer en arrière où rien ne s'y trouvait. Puis, elle s'avança vers le mur et inspecta avec plus de profondeur la fissure au mur. Il avait été construis grossièrement pour cacher une pièce. Entre les pierres, elle vit la pénombre d'une nouvelle pièce. Elle prit la barre en fer qu'elle avait placé contre la porte qui l'avait menée ici et à l'aide de celle-ci, elle cassa le mur en donnant de grands coups qui, au passage, lui fit tout aussi mal. Une poussière se dégagea des pierres et Jennifer toussota un bon moment avant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle se glissa dans la nouvelle pièce en enjambant les pierres qui formaient à présent un petit muret. La lumière de la pièce du débarras éclairait légèrement le nouvel endroit. La température chuta subitement, des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière pendaient au mur, le niveau d'air à respirer avait terriblement été réduit comme si tout avait été inspiré, une terrible odeur de putréfaction de dégageait, c'était répugnant, Jennifer eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle dut faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas vomir. Cette pièce avait été construite pour y enfermer quelqu'un à vie contrairement à la prison. Quelqu'un était mort ici, elle en était sûre après avoir vu le cadavre assis contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

* * *

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Brrrr... Encore le retour de ce fichu petit gamin, quelle fils de... PUTE!

\- Quand vous jouez au jeu, ce gamin est grave flippant, vraiment je le hais beurk connard grr.

\- Non, sérieusement, je ne l'aime pas.

\- La mort d'Anne est majestueuse. Ayant vu le film Suspiria, je vous jure que c'est ouah...

\- Dans le film, la fille tombe d'un vitrail mais elle se fait pendre au dernier moment + une paire de ciseaux géantes tombe en même temps et attéris sur une fille en bas qui meurt... Contrairement à Jennifer qui était loin ;)

\- j'avoue que c'est un peu une super héroïne, elle est increvable.

\- Comme par hasard il y a toujours une issue de secours n'importe où où elle va, pfff...

\- J'suis jaloux.

\- Jennifer x Bobby

\- "oh oui vazy !"

\- NON J'PLAISANTE STOP! STOP J'RIGOLE !

\- "mais ça m'excite !"

\- Vous me dégoûtez. Beurk.

\- Que va-t-elle trouver dans cette pièce ? Mystère...

 _ **Reviews ?! ;)**_


	6. Chapitre VI - Corps paternel

Voilà le chapitre 7 de Clock Tower, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Beaucoup de révélations, beaucoup de surprises ! lol

Sur ce, _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI – Corps paternel**

Les yeux de Jennifer eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Le sol était en béton, non pas en parquet comme l'autre pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur grise dans l'obscurité, ils étaient uniformes. Ce n'était pas de la pierre, non, mais peut-être du béton également. Utile pour étouffer les cris d'une personne enfermée... Au dessus, pendait une ampoule qui était sans doute cassée. Il y avait également une porte en bois que Jennifer n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir pour le moment. Étrangement, elle avait comme l'impression de ressentir une présence familière dans cet endroit comme si quelque chose l'attendait.

À droite de l'ouverture qu'elle avait faite, Jennifer vit des lignes taillées dans le mur à l'aide d'une pierre sans doute. Ces lignes correspondaient sûrement aux jours où la personne était restée ici. Une, deux, trois, quatre... Il y avait en tout quatorze lignes. La personne qui avait été enfermée ici avait survécu pendant quatorze jours. Quatorze jours sans boire ni manger sans doute, mais surtout sans oxygène.

Au sol, Jennifer quelque chose de rectangulaire. Elle mit du temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ; c'était un bout de papier. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle remarqua ensuite que ce n'était pas la seule feuille, il y en avait d'autres. À qui appartenait ces notes ? Qui était le cadavre assis contre le mur au fond de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte en bois ? Jennifer se mit à les connecter une par une avant de les lire. Il y avait assez de lumière pour voir les écriteaux faites à l'encre.

C'était une liste de noms. En haut, il y avait écris _Patients_. La personne qui était décédée ici était sans aucun doute un docteur. Elle parcoura la liste des patients avant de tomber sur un nom qui l'interpella.

\- Le nom du propriétaire de cette maison... Il est écrit ici... marmonna-t-elle, Barrows... Mary.

Que faisait le nom de Mary ici ? Jennifer laissa tomber la première feuille avant de pouvoir lire la deuxième. Il y avait en haut le nom du patient, le même qui l'avait interpellé ; _Mary Borrows_. La feuille relatait la naissance de deux enfants, c'était une sorte de bilan. Mary avait donné naissance à deux jumeaux. Oui, cela se concordait. Ce qu'avait dit Simon Barrows dans la cellule, ce n'était pas des mensonges. Et la photo aussi. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler petit à petit, il était trop tard pour abandonner les recherches.

Jennifer lâcha la seconde feuille. Elle parcouru les deux suivants et vit qu'il n'y avait que des listes de patients. Inutile. Elle laissa tomber les feuilles puis remarqua une forme épaisse près du cadavre. C'était un sac, oui un sac. Pas n'importe lequel. À l'orphelinat Granite, à chaque début d'année, Jennifer devait faire des examens de santé et un vieux monsieur vêtu d'une blouse blanche lui faisait divers piqûres. Il portait constamment un sac de ce même type.

Des lettres argentées et écaillées étaient inscrites sur le sac. Il y était inscrit... Walter Simpson.

\- Walter Sim...pson... dit-elle alors surprise, Walter Simpson ?! répéta-t-elle, P-Père ?

Non, cela était forcément une coïncidence. Il y avait des tas de Simpson dans le monde. Peut-être que cet homme était un oncle de Jennifer qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ou peut-être même son père... Depuis toujours, elle avait été privé de famille. Son père qui avait disparu, se pouvait-il que le cadavre assis contre le mur soit... son père ?

Jennifer marcha lentement vers le cadavre, par peur de découvrir quelque chose de terrible. Le cadavre était un vulgaire squelette. Il avait dû pourrir ici pendant des années. Seuls ses vêtements ne s'étaient pas dégradés. Il avait une blouse blanche et autour de son cou il portait un stéthoscope. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus l'odeur de putréfaction fut intense. À cause de l'isolation de la pièce, l'odeur s'était imprégnée de partout, même au nez de Jennifer.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps du défunt et vit que dans sa main squelettique, il tenait un morceau de papier roulé en boule. Elle essaya de le prendre délicatement, ne voulant pas briser les os de la main de l'homme mort. Son père, c'était peut-être son père. Ses mots tournaient dans sa tête. Ce morceau de papier, peut-être qu'elle allait tout découvrir, absolument tout. Ce morceau de papier représentait la vérité.

 _10 Novembre 1986_

 _C'est le troisième jour que moi, Walter Simpson, je suis ici._

 _Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps._

 _Avant de mourir, j'aimerais qu'on se souvienne de ceci..._

 _Il y a deux enfants, deux jumeaux, qui sont à blâmer de ce monde._

 _Lorsque la femme a donné la vie, j'ai été appelé dans cette maison._

 _Elle a donné la vie à non pas deux enfants mais... deux démons._

 _Lorsqu'ils sont nés, ils ont mangé ma main droite._

 _Ils sont démoniaques, leur corps est déformé... Ils auraient dû mourir._

 _Mais ils ont survécu._

 _J'aurais dû essayer de les tuer._

 _J'ai dû mal a respirer._

 _L'air de cette pièce va bientôt partir._

 _Il y a un berceau sous l'étoile._

 _Jennifer... Jennifer..._

 _Jennifer..._

Tout coïncidait à présent. La date, 1986, l'année où sa mère l'avait emmenée à l'orphelinat car son père avait disparu depuis des mois, Jennifer... Oui, il parlait bien d'elle. Cet homme qui était resté pendant des années, cet homme qui était mort d'une façon ignoble, cet homme qui se nommait Walter Simpson, c'était son père. C'était le père de Jennifer.

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sûre de quoi elle avançait. Puis, elle resta là, les mains crispées, déchirant presque le papier. Jennifer ne put retenir ces larmes. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cette maison, elle pensait que Mary et Simon Barrows allait lui donner une famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Mary, celle qui lui avait privé d'une famille et qui lui avait fait croire de lui en donner une, Mary cette garce. Instinctivement, Jennifer laissa la lettre tomber de ses mains et prit les restes de son père dans ses bras. Elle s'en fichait de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Elle le serra contre elle et l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Elle essaya de l'imaginer, lui, avec ses cheveux noirs contrairement à sa mère qui apparemment, était blonde. Elle s'imagina jouer avec lui, avoir une vraie relation entre père et fille, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pourquoi avait elle eu l'audace de l'adopter après avoir décimé toute sa famille ? Voulait-elle terminer le travail qu'elle avait commencé, c'est à dire, adopter la fille orpheline puis la tuer également ?

Jennifer sécha ses larmes, il était inutile de rester éternellement ici. Elle regarda une dernière fois le squelette de son père avant de le poser au sol et de se lever. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la petite porte en bois se trouvant dans la prison mais elle était fermait. Elle n'eut donc pas donc le choix que de retourner dans le débarras. Elle tira la grosse caisse qu'elle avait poussée contre la porte puis abaissa la poignée. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

C'était le coffre qu'elle avait déjà remarquée et cette fois-ci, il remuait. Elle s'avança lentement vers celui-ci, prête à courir si elle y faisait une mauvaise rencontre. Un chat sortit des ténèbres du coffre ; voilà ce qui faisait autant de bruit. Le chat, qui était de couleur noir, s'approchait de Jennifer. CLINC ! Une lame géante l'avait transpercé. Au boùt de cette lame, Jennifer s'était attendu à voir le petit monstre. Comment avait-il fait pour entrer dans la pièce sans que Jennifer l'entende ? Le petit monstre fit un sourire démoniaque avant de rapprochait de Jennifer, la menaçant de son arme mortelle.

Jennifer, sans réfléchir, se retourna alors vivement vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Elle couru jusqu'au précipice. Une brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne toucha pas à la latte de bois disposée à côté du trou, non, elle attendait le monstre. Celui-ci arriva rapidement face à elle et ressera les lames des ciseaux l'une contre l'autre. Puis, il fonça vers elle ; son idée était de l'ouvrir dès qu'il les aurait planté dans la chair de Jennifer. Jennifer s'écarta au dernier moment et le garçon ne put arrêter sa course, il avait déjà pris son élan.

Il tomba, le couteau en avant, dans le précipice. Jennifer entendit son cri monstrueux s'éloignait de plus en plus avec écho. Il était tomber dans le trou qui était une caverne située au sous-sol du manoir. Jennifer, à présent libéré du griffes du petit monstre, prit la latte en bois et la déposa au dessus du précipice pour le traverser. De l'autre côté, elle s'avança vers la porte au fond du couloir qui menait à un autre couloir à la tapisserie mauve.

Dans ce nouveau couloir, il y avait toujours les trois mêmes portes. Laquelle Jennifer devait-elle ouvrir en premier ? Elle prit la première porte, située à sa gauche comme les deux autres et arriva dans une nouvelle pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle essaya d'améliorer sa vision en actionnant l'interrupteur permettant d'allumer le lampadaire mais rien ne se produisit , la pièce restait toujours dans le noir.

Les yeux marrons de Jennifer s'habituèrent de nouveau à l'obscurité. Cette pièce était l'une des plus dérangée de toutes celles qu'elle avait visité. Cette pièce était une chambre, une chambre d'enfant. Au fond, il y avait un berceau de bébé entouraient des jouets. En fait, chaque centimètre du sol était recouvert d'un jouet, il y en avait au moins une centaine.

Essayant d'enjamber un petit train à la locomotive entièrement rouge, Jennifer s'arrêta brusquement. Dans la pièce, une musique s'était mise en marche. Cette musique était assez similaire au boîte à musique qui se trouvait à l'orphelinat Granite. Il y avait toujours une belle danseuse vêtue d'un tutu blanc qui tournait sur elle même en harmonie avec la mélodie provenant de la boîte.

Une poupée s'éleva dans les airs. C'était une belle poupée de cire qui avait des cheveux d'or et bouclés, vêtue une robe verte munis de plusieurs froufrous et de plusieurs rubans ainsi que de jolis souliers noirs. La poupée souriait. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de la tête de Jennifer et tourna sur elle même. Ce spectacle rappela à Jennifer la danse de la ballerine dans la boîte à musique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain, la poupée s'arrêta de tourner, elle souriait toujours mais ce n'était pas un beau sourire, non, c'était un sourire diabolique. Elle leva ses bras devant elle et fonça sur le cou de Jennifer qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle l'ettouffa à l'aide de ses deux petites mains, appuyant férocement contre son cou. Jennifer fut surprise par la force qu'avait ce petit jouet. Suffoquant, elle eut du mal à l'empoigner de la main droite et de la jeter violemment par terre avant de l'écraser de son pied droit. La tête de la poupée se brisa en mille morceaux et la douce mélodie s'arrêta. Voilà la preuve que cette maison regorgeait de phénomènes paranormaux.

Se massant le cou, Jennifer vit quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur de la poupée. Elle se baissa vers celle-ci et vit une clef en argent. La prenant de sa main gauche, elle l'inspecta et remarqua qu'il y avait une étoile satanique gravée à l'embout de celle-ci. Cette étoilé, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. L'étoile, l'étoile, oui, elle avait déjà vu et entendu ce mot.

Mais oui ! Simon Barrows et son père, parlant tout les deux d'une étoile sous un berceau. Se pouvait-il que cette clef soit celle qui menait à un berceau ? Oui mais quel berceau et surtout, quelle étoile ?

* * *

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Walter Simpson est le père de Jennifer et était médecin. Il est venu en aide à la famille Barrows pour que Mary accouche et bim, il est mort.

\- Pauvre Jennifer...

\- Pauvre petit chat noir surtout...

\- "Walter x Jen-" NON! NEVER!

\- En vrai l'inceste ne me dérange pas, si c'est mignon etc. Mais là son père est mort bordel, it's horrible.

\- Horrible ! You understand that ?

\- Jennifer va finir asthmatique.

\- Je vous jure.

\- Elle a toujours le souffle haletant la pauvre.

\- Faut que je l'entraine pour le prochain tome.

\- "LE QUOI?!" non rien... ;)

Pourquoi pas des...

 _ **REVIEWS ?!**_ :)


	7. Chapitre VII - Le Berceau sous l'étoile

Welcome for le Chapter seven de Clock Tower !

J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire et cette fois-ci, un peu d'aventure.

"De quoi ?"

Oui oui, d'aventure ! ;) Comme Tomb Raider, v'voyez ?

Sur ce, _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII – Le Berceau sous l'étoile**

Jennifer ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce mais à côté du berceau de bébé, à droite, se trouvait une porte en bois teintée en violet. Elle essaya l'ouvrir, n'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller et elle s'aperçut que la porte était fermée. Sur la serrure, la même étoile satanique que sur la clef y était gravée. C'était elle, c'était cette pièce qui menait au berceau sous l'étoile. Tenant toujours la clef dans sa main droite, elle l'inserra dans la petite ouverte et elle entendit un petit clic ; la porte était maintenant ouverte.

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce et fut surprise par l'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait. Une ambiance malsaine et spirituelle flottait dans l'air par le biais d'une épaisse brume causée par les bougies disposées sur un petit autel en velours en face de la porte. Les bougies encerclaient une immense statue verte ainsi qu'un immonde tableau jaunâtre qui rappela à Jennifer _Le Cri_ de Munch qu'elle avait déjà vu, en vrai, lors d'un voyage à Oslo avec l'orphelinat. Ce tableau représentait un crâne humain qui hurlait à la mort, comme le célèbre tableau.

À droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait des fenêtres vues les longs tissus mauves ; c'était des rideaux. Entre les rideaux, une fresque murale avait été peinte en rouge. Elle représentait un cavalier, ou plutôt un squelette chevauchant un cheval armé d'une épée. Le sol était bleu et Jennifer put presque voir son propre reflet. Cette pièce avait dû servir à faire d'étranges rituels, satanique sûrement. Son père avait parlé de démons, de deux démons. Mary était-elle une sataniste ? Sûrement oui, l'enfant aux ciseaux n'était pas un humain, non. Comme avait dit son père, c'était un démon, un démon issu d'un culte satanique dont Mary en faisait partie. Comment avait-elle fait pour entraîner son mari là dedans. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant ou peut-être que si mais qu'il avait fermé les yeux parce qu'il l'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol, il y a avait un pentagramme qui avait été peint avec de la peinture blanche. Ce pentagramme était la fameuse étoile qui menait au berceau. Enfin Jennifer l'avait trouvée cette étoile. Au centre de l'étoile, il y avait un carré. Quelque chose d'argentée se dégageait du carré comme si c'était une poignée. Et c'en était une. Jennifer avait compris, la trappe allait mené sous l'étoile pour parvenir au berceau. Mais qu'était le berceau exactement ? Pourquoi Simon Barrows et son père y attachait tant d'importance. Allait-elle découvrir la vérité, toute la vérité grâce à un simple berceau ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle était sûre qu'elle était sur le bon chemin, le bon chemin pour sortir d'ici.

Jennifer s'approcha de la trappe et la tira vers elle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et dégagea une épaisse fumée de poussière qui faillit étouffer Jennifer. Elle vit une échelle descendre dans les profondeurs de la maison, les mêmes profondeurs qu'elle avait vu dans le précipice du couloir. Où cette échelle allait la menait ? Le berceau se situait-il vraiment dans cette cave ?

Elle descendit l'échelle et plus elle descendait, plus elle se demandait où elle allait arriver. En bas de l'échelle, Jennifer inspecta l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une immense grotte d'une centaines de mètres de hauteur. Il faisait humide et Jennifer sentit qu'elle commençait à avoir froid. Heureusement, elle avait toujours la cape qu'elle avait empruntée dans la coiffeuse de Mary et décida de la mettre. C'était un début, elle avait un peu moins froid mais était toujours frigorifiée. On pouvait apercevoir un long chemin qui semblait s'étendre à des kilomètres. La grotte était éclairée qu'avec quelques chandelles installées par ci par là.

Jennifer resserra la cape sur elle même et se mit à suivre le chemin sinueux le long de la grotte. Parfois, elle marchait dans des grosses flaques d'eau causées par des gouttes qui tombaient le long de la roche. Alors qu'elle avait marché au moins un kilomètre, elle entendit des bruits de pas, des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Elle accéléra le pas, curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée de la même cape qu'elle. Elle savait pertinemment qui était cachée sous la cape qu'elle avait reconnu grâce aux hauts talons noirs qui dépassaient en bas du tissus ; c'était Mary. Mary passa devant un chien, un berger allemand, qui ne réagit pas. Ce chien montait la garde, il surveillait l'accès au berceau, Jennifer en était sûre. Celui-ci n'était pas endormis malheureusement. Elle savait que si il ne reconnaissait pas sa maîtresse sous la cape, il l'attaquerait sans hésitation jusqu'à la mort, ayant été dressé ainsi.

Comment faire pour que le chien la prenne complètement pour Mary ? Un simple jeu de déguisement n'allait pas suffire, le chien n'était pas dupe. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant. Jennifer se souvint d'avoir pris quelque chose en plus de la cape noire appartenant à Mary ; elle lui avait pris son flacon de parfum. Elle le sortit de la poche de sa robe et s'en vaporisa quelques gouttes. Parfait, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle avait plus de chance pour passer devant le chien.

Elle s'avança devant lui, baissant un maximum la capuche de la cape sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'il voit le moindre trait de son visage, et passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Au boùt de deux mètres, la cape s'accrocha à une chandelle et elle prit feu. Oh non, c'était cuit. Le chien allait la dévorer, toute crue, c'était finit. En effet, celui-ci l'avait remarqué et avant d'attaquer, il se mit à aboyer une dizaine de fois avant de s'approcher vers elle.

Jennifer avait eut le temps de dégager la cape enflammée de son corps et de courir le long du chemin. Elle entendait l'animal s'approchait de plus en plus, elle était cuite, elle allait être un repas pour le chien qui devait être affamé et qui ne cherchait rien d'autre que de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Le chien était toujours à ses trousses tandis que la silhouette avait disparu dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

Jennifer arriva alors vers un immense rideau rouge. Le berceau, c'était le berceau. En fait, ce berceau ressemblait plus à une scène de théatre qu'à un lit pour bébé. Deux colonnes de marbre, de chaque côté du berceau, avait permis d'accrocher les rideaux en velours. Jennifer sut à ce moment là qu'elle était cuite, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et qu'elle n'avait aucun échappatoire face au cabot.

Elle fit face au chien. Elle n'allait pas mourir, non, pas maintenant. À ses pieds, il y avait de nombreuses pierres grises et rugueuses, très utiles pour se battre avec un caniche. Elle en prit une et attendit que le chien arrive à sa potion. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait son cœur se contracté comme si elle n'allait pas y arriver, comme si elle mourir. Il fallait qu'elle attaque au bout moment.

Le chien, arrivé à un mètre d'elle, força sur ses pattes arrière pour bondir sur Jennifer. Là, c'était la le bon moment. Jennifer lança la grosse pierre sur sa gueule et celui-ci cambra sur le côté, les yeux et le museau en sang. Elle n'avait pas finit avec lui, non, pas encore. Elle s'approcha vers lui et elle sentit que le chien avait peur. Pour la première fois, Jennifer avait le dessus sur quelqu'un ou plutôt sur quelque chose. C'était elle qu'on redoutait à présent, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur un être vivant.

Elle donna un autre coup de pierre avec une telle force que le chien vacilla et tomba à la renverse. Elle entendit des sortes de plaintes venant de sa gueule. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait de pitié enfin, si il fallait qu'elle en ait. Si le chien survivait, il allait resté aveugle tout sa vie, aurait des problèmes cérébraux pour le reste de ses jours. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé le travail, il fallait qu'elle le finisse pour elle, pour lui mais pour surtout pour sa propre conscience.

Elle leva la main qui tenait la pierre en hauteur et l'abattit avec violence sur la gueule du chien. Celui-ci mourra sur le coup. Jennifer avait tué pour la première fois de sa vie et elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter toute sa vie, qu'elle allait être traumatiser à tout jamais. Ce n'avait pas été la faute du chien, c'était la faute de sa maîtresse qui l'avait dressé pour qu'il devienne une bête sanguinaire, tuant tout être humain voulant du mal à sa maîtresse. En plus d'avoir causé la perte de plusieurs de ses amis, de sa famille, Mary avait fait perdre à Jennifer toute innocence concernant la vie. Si Jennifer pouvait tuer un simple chien, elle pouvait également tuer un humain.

Toute sa vie, Jennifer avait milité pour le pacifisme. Jamais elle n'était partie au club de chasse de l'orphelinat, d'ailleurs elle s'y était révoltée en apprenant que tuer des animaux éprouvaient de plaisir à d'autres personnes. Les guerres, les meurtres, lorsqu'on en parlait à l'école, Jennifer se bouchait les oreilles. Elle voulait garder le plus longtemps possible l'image si innocente d'un monde sans sang ni cadavres. À présent, c'était trop tard. La mort, Jennifer avait dû y faire face et en plus de cela, elle l'avait causée.

Une fois de plus, elle sentit ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Finit la petite Jennifer toute fragile et pure. Elle avait pris en maturité et avait mûris, elle avait changé. Pas le bon changement, celui qui arrive doucement, très doucement et qui chaque jour nous rend plus fort. Non, un changement brutal qui allait l'handicapé toute sa vie.

Elle se tourna vers le rideau, sa tristesse s'étant dissipée. C'était sa seule source d'espoir à présent pour sortir de cet affreux cauchemar. Au centre du rideau pendait une longue corde qui permettait d'ouvrir le berceau. Jennifer décida d'être plus raisonnable et voulu d'abord voir ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur. Que cachait-il ? Une nouvelle clef peut-être, celle de la vérité ? Lorsqu'elle tira le rideau sur le côté, elle laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

Voilà ce qu'était le berceau sous l'étoile ; un berceau rouge, un berceau gigantesque rouge. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait le plus peur, non; c'était l'énorme monstre qui reposait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Un monstre brrr... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Jennifer qui trouve tout de suite le berceau, oui c'est un peu du forcing mais bon... En ayant survécu à une dizaine d'attaques, il y avait déjà du forcing.

\- La salle de l'autel doit être vraiment flippante. Je hais les ambiances comme ça.

\- Fin, j'sais pas... C'est surfait je trouve. Ils peuvent pas faire quelque chose tout simple ?

\- Sinon, vous vous souvenez du parfum et de la cape ? Et bah finalement ils ont servis à quelque chose ! ;)

\- Le chien s'appelait Kiki (dédicace à Fifi la folle)

\- Non mais sérieux, tout les chiens qui meurent se nomment Kiki, c'est une évidence.

\- J'trouve ce nom trop drôle.

\- Kiki, trop marrant.

\- Pauvre Jennifer, vraiment je suis triste pour elle.

\- Espérons qu'elle se remette de ce traumatisme mais si je pense que la seule échappatoire est la mort.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pourquoi pas laisser des... _**Reviews ?!**_


	8. Chapitre VIII - Kérosène

On se retrouve pour le chapitre huit ! (Y'a déjà beaucoup de I.)

Un petit chapitre enflammé ! ;)

La fin est proche, très proche, beaucoup trop proche mouuahaha!

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et on se retrouve en bas.

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII – Kérosène**

Voilà ce que cachait le berceau sous l'étoile, voilà la vérité au quelle Jennifer s'attendait. Ce n'avait pas été une lettre, ni même Mary mais bien pire ; c'était un monstre. Elle sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, le deuxième garçon sur la photo, le jumeau du monstre aux ciseaux, le deuxième démon. Même si ils étaient le même jour et étaient considérés comme jumeau, il n'avait aucun trait physique en commun avec son frère. Non, aucun. Lui était gros, énorme même. Il mesurait au moins trois mètres de hauteur et cinq mètres d'épaisseurs. Sa peau était violette et affaissée, on pouvait voir de nombreuses veines parcourant son corps grassouillet. Ses yeux étaient rouges sangs, un plus gros que l'autre. Non, il n'avait rien en commun avec son frère jumeau, son frère était un ange à côté de lui.

Tout comme le chien qu'elle avait croisé, il avait pris Jennifer pour cible et surtout pour nourriture. Il était affamé. Jennifer eut du mal à se relever après être tomber, sous le choc de la vision du gigantesque monstre. Le bébé démoniaque, car oui, il ressemblait à un bébé, n'eut aucun de mal à dépasser les rideaux qui s'étaient ouverts. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, en s'aidant de ses deux mains vu qu'il était à quatre pattes, représentait une dizaine de pas pour Jennifer. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit si elle ne voulait pas finir comme les nombreuses victimes qui lui avaient donné autant de graisse.

Jennifer se mit à courir le long du chemin qu'elle n'avait pas encore fouler de ses pas. Elle se sentait tellement minuscule et faible à côté de tant de l'immensité de l'endroit et du gigantesque monstre. À cause de son élan, elle tomba en avant se rattrapant de peu avec ses mains. Elle avait mal partout, elle était toujours aussi fatiguée. Ses articulations eurent du mal à réagir, elle mit du temps à se remettre debout. Sa robe était sale, très sale, elle était tombée en plein dans une flaque d'eau. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de soucier de son apparence physique, si elle voulait vivre, il fallait qu'elle court encore et encore. Comme toujours, la fuite avait toujours été sa plus grande arme, mais à présent, valait-il vraiment le coup de s'enfuir ?

Alors que le bébé approchait, la grotte tremblait au rythme de ses pas. Des cailloux tombaient du plafond et s'abattaient violemment tout autour de Jennifer. Elle avait un nouvel obstacle ; celui d'éviter de se faire assommer. Elle continua tant bien que mal de courir, sentant son cœur voulant bondir hors de sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait autant couru, elle avait fait son quota de course de toute sa vie. Alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper au gigantesque bébé, elle sentit sa présence se rapprochait de plus en plus. Se retournant pour voir son avancée, elle rata une marche et tomba entièrement dans une petite rivière souterraine. C'était un petit cours d'eau qui s'était formé pendant plusieurs années dans cette grotte. De nombreux courants l'amenèrent loin, très loin de la rive. Le monstre était lui aussi descendu dans l'eau et avait provoqué une immense vague qui fit replonger Jennifer.

Elle était trempée à présent. Il faisait tout aussi froid à l'intérieur de la grotte. D'une minute à l'autre, si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se sécher, elle allait mourir congeler. Elle releva la tête et vit une petite pente qui permettait d'accéder au chemin. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Jamais le monstre n'arriverait à l'atteindre de là haut, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur.

Elle se releva, les cheveux trempés, et se mit à se diriger avec beaucoup de difficulté au pied de la colline. L'eau arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux au moins et l'eau était toujours aussi mouvementée. Seul le gigantesque monstre n'y voyait aucun obstacle, l'eau arrivant seulement à ses poignets.

Arrivée face à la montée en pierre, Jennifer regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Le monstre était tout proche, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle agrippa sa main droite à une des pierre et posa son pied sur une autre en contrebas. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'escalade, pourtant c'était tout comme. Puis, elle s'accrocha à une autre pierre de sa main droite, sentant ses ongles lui faire terriblement mal. Le monstre était à présent en bas de la bute. Si elle tombait, elle irait droit vers sa bouche et finirait dévorer vivante. Elle accrocha sa main droite à une racine en hauteur qui se détacha. Oh non... Heureusement, sa main gauche tenait toujours la pierre. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, elle avait été proche de mourir.

La colline était bien éclairée et Jennifer put facilement rattraper son retard. En effet, sur la droite, il y avait toujours des chandelles qui éclairaient l'environnement. Cette vision la rassura, elle sentait à présent l'adrénaline montait en elle. Elle pouvait le faire, elle en était capable. Pour la première fois, elle était sûre qu'elle allait échapper à ce monstre.

Elle était à présent presque arrivée en haut de la colline. Elle vit en hauteur une petite boite métallique où était gravé _Kérosène_. Du kérosène, un liquide extrêmement inflammable à manipuler avec précaution. En plus de pouvoir survivre, elle avait une arme mais elle n'avait pas de feu. Ah moins que...

Arrivée à quatre pattes au sommet de la bute, elle reprit sa respiration avant de se lever à nouveau. Elle se retourna vers le monstre et vit qu'il avait des difficultés à montée cette pente. De nombreuses fois, il glissait et repartait à zéro tout en bas de la montée. Elle vit le chandelier, qui était à trois branches, juste à côté de lui. Elle était sauvée et n'avait plus peur d'attaquer le monstre sans en subir les conséquences. Elle prit de ses deux mains la boîte métallique et donna un coup de pied dedans. Celle s'envola dans les airs et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un liquide transparent qui tomba comme une averse sur les bougies du chandelier. Dû à la force de la retombée du liquide, celui-ci vacilla en arrière et tomba sur le monstre, enflammé à cause du kérosène. Le monstre n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se fit brûler intégralement le visage.

Il bougeait dans tout les sens, noyés par les flammes qui ne s'éteignaient pas, même en présence d'eau, ce qui accentuait les tremblements de la caverne. La graisse, dont il était entièrement composé, accentuait les flammes et même si on lui avait versé des centaines de litres d'eau, jamais on aurait pu éteindre le feu qui le rongeait. Jennifer lâcha un petit rictus à la vue du spectacle. Elle avait réussis à se débarrasser du monstre, non pas avec la force mais grâce à la logique. Plusieurs fois, les héros combattaient leurs ennemis avec des coups ridicules mais parfois, si on ne possédait aucun muscle développé, comme Jennifer, on pouvait faire confiance à l'intelligence et le cerveau.

La caverne était à deux doigts de s'effondrer à présent. Il était à présent temps pour Jennifer de partir au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas finir enfermer ici à tout jamais. Elle n'avait plus froid à présent, le gigantesque feu l'avait réchauffée et tout ce qui la tourmentait à présent, c'était de savoir comment partir d'ici. Elle continua le chemin en courrant à nouveau après avoir à peine vue qu'une petite tête surgit de la carcasse du bébé. Peut-être en raison de sa fierté, elle n'avait plus mal aux côtes, aux jambes et à la tête. Elle s'en fichait à présent, elle avait réussis à échapper à un monstre de trois mètres.

Après plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle vit deux grandes portes métalliques. Au dessus, un cadran en demi cercle montrait des numéros allant de -1 jusqu'à 3. C'était un ascenseur. Elle n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois de sa vie ; lors de son voyage à Oslo. C'était étrange de voir une machine aussi moderne être installé dans un endroit aussi rustique et vieillot. Elle appuya sur un bouton situé à côté des deux portes tandis que la moitié de la grotte sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Jennifer glissa à l'intérieur. Elle était maintenant en sécurité, pour de vrai. Plus aucun monstre ne la terrassait, non, plus rien. Avant que les portes se referment, elle vit d'énormes pierres tombaient. Il n'y avait plus aucune grotte à présent, celle-ci avait été bouchée par elle-même.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent et Jennifer put enfin se voir grâce au reflet métallique. Elle eut un énorme choc en se voyant. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis des années vue les nombreuses traces de crasses parcourant ses vêtements, son visage et ses mains. Il y avait toujours une entaille sur sa joue qui s'était cicatrisée. Ses vêtements étaient toujours autant trempée. Jennifer enleva sa cape et se mit à attendre que l'ascenseur démarre, adossée contre le mur. Puis, elle se souvint de la guide à Oslo qui avait appuyé sur un bouton et, comme par enchantement, celui-ci s'était mis à fonctionner.

À côté des deux portes, il y avait quatre boutons. Un -1, qui signifiait sûrement la caverne, puis un 0 qui représentait le rez-de-chaussée, un 1 qui menait au premier étage puis un 2 et un 3. Jennifer n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la maison. Non, elle n'y remettrait plus jamais un pied. Puis, elle hésita entre le deux et le trois. Le deux allaient l'amener plus haut que le premier étage, c'était sûr. Mais en même temps, être plus prêt du rez-de-chaussée signifiait être plus prêt de la mort. Le trois allait peut-être l'amener tout en haut de la maison, là où elle serait en sécurité.

Oui, elle en avait eu la preuve. Plus elle était en hauteur, plus elle était en sécurité comme face au monstre où lorsqu'elle fut en haut de la colline, elle n'avait eu plus rien à craindre. Elle appuya sur le trois et cette fois-ci, ne s'adossa plus contre le mur. Elle attendait à présent que l'ascenseur arrive à destination. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la paix, chose qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans le manoir.

Puis elle se souvint du berceau sous l'étoile. Elle n'avait pas eu la vérité qu'elle désirait, à moins que cet ascenseur soit la clef de toute cette histoire, qu'il allait l'emmener à l'endroit où elle aurait réponse à toutes les questions.

Un bruit métallique vint à perturber ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et vit une petite grille au plafond de la cage se dévissait puis tombait lourdement juste à côté d'elle. Il y avait quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la laisser en paix, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Une petite masse se glissa dans la grille et retomba juste à côté d'elle. Jennifer avait sut qui c'était dès le début. C'était de nouveau le monstre aux ciseaux.

* * *

Encore ce fichu monstre aux ciseaux... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour anecdote...

\- À part que j'aime bien le gros bébé, il me fait pas trop peur. Il me fait plus rire.

\- Mais bon, c'était pas le but.

\- J'aime bien les ascenseurs, en fait j'adore les espaces confinés.

\- Par contre, j'aime moins bien sûr quand un monstre surgit à l'intérieur...

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et pourquoi pas des...

 _ **Reviews?!**_


	9. Chapitre IX - Rouages de l'Horloge

Neuvième chapitre de Clock Tower et surtout... L'avant dernier avant le grand final !

De nombreuses questions seront abordées, enfin peut-être, j'verrais et vous VERREZ ! xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX – Rouages de l'horloge**

DING ! L'ascenseur c'était arrêté, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour Jennifer de fuir le monstre. Elle qui pensait être en sécurité à présent, elle avait tort. Elle était revenue à la même situation initiale ; un enfant munis de paire de ciseaux géantes qui était à ses trousses.

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et elle fit demi-tour, fuyant à nouveau le monstre. Celui-ci, à peine sortit de l'ascenseur, avait foncé droit vers elle, les lames de ciseaux resserrées comme pour la transpercer de ses lames. Heureusement, Jennifer avait déjà pris de l'avance. Elle s'était arrêtée dans une immense pièce, comme toutes celles du manoir. De grandes dalles en métal vertes recouvraient les murs et le sol n'était pas de la pierre ni du parquet mais du béton armé. En face de l'ascenseur, une immense échelle s'élevait à une vingtaine de mètres d'hauteur et derrière elle, il y avait d'énormes rouages. Elle savait où elle était à présent ; elle était au niveau des rouages de l'horloge.

Elle s'agrippa à l'échelle, le souffle coupé, et la monta espérant que le monstre ne puisse pas la montée vu qu'il était armé. Cependant, elle fut surprise de le voir grimper d'une seule main, tenant ses ciseaux de l'autre. Ce monstre ne la lâcherait jamais. Elle qui pensait qu'il était mort en tombant de le précipice du couloir, non, il était toujours en vie eta avait toujours l'envie de faire de Jennifer sa prochaine victime.

Jamais Jennifer n'avait montée aussi vite une échelle. Elle entendait le bruit de ses pieds se poser contre les barreaux en métal résonner dans toute la pièce. Elle leva la tête et vit un immense balcon en bois, surplombant la totalité de la pièce, elle allait peut-être être sauvée. Le monstre n'était pas vraiment rapide, il avait tout de même une difficulté de plus que Jennifer. Cependant, il montrait une impressionnante conviction à vouloir tuer à tout prix Jennifer, comme toujours.

Arrivée en haut, Jennifer balaya l'étage en bois du regard. Le plafond était toujours aussi haut où on pouvait voir les mécanismes de l'arrière de l'horloge. À droite, à sa même hauteur, de grands leviers étaient disposés sur un tableau de bord sur un mur de couleur magenta. D'épaisses chaînes noires métalliques pendaient à côté. Il y avait toujours d'immense rouages. L'horloge devait daté de longtemps, très longtemps vu la complexité des mécanismes. Les leviers étaient baissés ce qui voulait dire que les aiguilles et l'horloge ne fonctionnaient pas. À gauche, une petite barrière en bois protégeait ceux qui se trouvaient en hauteur pour ne pas qu'ils tombent. En face de l'échelle, il y avait une petite porte blanche qui devait permettre d'accéder tout en haut l'horloge d'une quelconque façon.

Jennifer, sans réfléchir, courra vers la porte et tira la poignée vers elle. Mince, elle était fermée. Jennifer était cuite à présente, le monstre allait la tuer, c'était finis. Elle qui avait eu une lueur d'espoir dans cet ascenseur, ces idées étaient inimaginables à présent. Jennifer attendait à présent son bourreau, elle était prête à mourir à présent. Prête à succomber aux lames dévastatrices du monstre.

Celui-ci eut du mal à arriver tout en haut de l'échelle à cause de ses ciseaux géants. En même, cela se comprenait. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à présent. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fit un petit sourire, sa proie était à présent libre d'accès et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de la tuer, rien, hormis peut-être le bruit de l'horloge... Mais oui ! Ce monstre détestait les bruits trop intenses. Et cette horloge, vue la longévité de celle-ci, Jennifer était sûre qu'elle allait faire un boucan jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir.

Jennifer se mit à courir vers les leviers de bord. Le monstre était proche d'elle à présent mais elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais avoir le temps de l'atteindre. C'était finis pour lui. Elle actionna les trois leviers dont était composé le panneau et les engrenages se mirent en marche. Le bruit fut infernal et la réaction fut immédiate. Le garçon jeta ses ciseaux à terre et se mit les mains contre ses oreilles. Jennifer fit de même, le bruit de l'horloge n'était pas vraiment très plaisant, même elle fut forcée de le constater. Il poussa le même cri horrible que dans la chambre de Mary et se mit à vaciller dans tout les sens. Il s'approcha dangereusement de la rambarde en bois qui n'avait pas l'air très solide. Il allait tomber, Jennifer en était sûre. Même si elle le haïssait, elle allait quand même tuer un simple enfant. Oui, maintenant qu'il était désarmé Jennifer ne voyait plus qu'un être frêle et sans défense hurlant à la mort.

Il bascula en avant de la rambarde tandis que Jennifer courrait vers lui pour le rattraper mais ce fut trop tard.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Elle entendit le corps tomber dans le vide puis se cogner contre un des mécanismes avant d'atterir la tête la première sur le sol. CRAC ! Sa tête s'était écrasée et à présent on voyait une flaque de sang se formait autour du visage du garçon, la bouche entrouverte, ses bras en croix. Il était mort à présent, complètement mort. Jennifer eut de la pitié pour lui. Elle avait à présent trois victimes à son actif.

Jennifer baissa sa tête et fut honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir pu laisser un être humain se tuer, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir sauver. Mais après tout, lui avait dû tuer de nombreuses personnes. Finalement, sa mort était peut-être une bonne chose ; elle avait tué quelqu'un, certes, mais un assassin.

Un bruit vint à perturber ses pensées, c'était la porte blanche. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir, quelqu'un avait les clefs. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une forme humaine se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était Mary.

\- Jennifer comment on se retrouve...

Jennifer n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'elle disait à cause du bruit infernal des engrenages. Mary s'avança vers elle, un couteau à la main puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Je vais te tuer à présent et je...

Son regard s'était posé en bas du balcon. Elle vit le corps sans vie de son fils et des larmes se formèrent sur ses yeux.

\- Bobby... Tu-tu as tué mon-mon fils !

Bobby, il s'appelait Bobby. Comment avait-elle pu donner un nom à ce monstre ?

\- Votre fils il... Il s'appelait Bobby ? Et l'autre dans la cave ? avait-elle demandé Jennifer, s'écartant de plus en plus de Mary qui s'approchait redoutablement d'elle.

\- Comment ?! Tu as tué Dan aussi ?! TU AS TUÉ MES ENFANTS ?!

Mary ne pleurait plus à présent. Elle était entrée dans une fureur noire. Jennifer avait tué ses enfants, ses précieux enfants qu'elle avait mis au monde. Toute mère aurait réagis pareille sans doute, mais au point de vouloir tuer leur assassin... Elle s'arrêta et Jennifer vit de même. La pièce était faiblement éclairé par des chandelles, certes, mais Jennifer put voir le visage de Mary se crisper, elle ressemblait désormais à un démon.

\- Jennifer... Tu vas mourir à présent, tu vas mourir comme mes enfants...

Mary s'était avançait de nouveau, levant son couteau vers Jennifer. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent, plus rien du tout. Jennifer la voyait s'avancer vers elle, le visage démoniaque. Un petit rictus s'était formé au coin des lèvres rouges de Mary. Elle tenait fermement son couteau. Le bruit du mécanisme de l'horloge ne la déranger pas, elle n'avait qu'une seule cible à présent ; c'était Jennifer.

Jennifer se retrouvait à présent au bord du balcon. Mary savait que si elle poussait Jennifer, celle-ci la rattraperait et elles tomberaient ensemble. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait rester en vie, elle. Le seul moyen pour la détruire était de la tuer de son couteau d'un coup mortel au niveau du cœur.

Jennifer s'était arrêtée à présent et Mary avait toujours son couteau en l'air, se réfléchissant avec la lumière des chandelles. C'était cuit, Jennifer allait mourir. Si elle prenait l'échelle, Mary la suivrait à s'arranger pour la faire tomber d'un coup de pied. Si elle partait vers le côté, Mary lui barrerait la route. À présent, elle était vraiment finie, elle ne voyant plus aucun échappatoire. Elle qui avait pu penser qu'elle pouvait sortir du manoir vivante. Non, quand on entrait dans ce manoir, on ne pouvait plus partir. On était désormais réduit à connaître une fin douloureuse.

Qu'allait pouvoir faire Mary avec son cadavre ? Jouer avec ? Faire un sacrifice humain pour faire renaître ses fils ? Elle en était capable et Jennifer le savait pertinemment.

Mary était à présent tout près d'elle et elle s'arrêta enfin. Adieu monde cruel, adieu. C'était peut-être le pris à payer pour avoir tuer trois innocents ; un chien et deux monstres. Dans ce monde abjecte et cruel, seuls les plus horribles pouvaient y rester en vie et seuls les plus purs devaient périr.

Jennifer eut tout juste le temps de voir son reflet sur la lame en l'air avant de la voir s'abattre vers elle avec violence. De peu, elle attrapa les bras de Mary et la maintint en hauteur. Si elle relâchait à présent, Jennifer allait mourir d'un coup fatal des mains de Mary.

* * *

QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ? Mystère et boule de gomme... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Désolé pour ce chapitre qui est assez court finalement... Je suis un peu en panne d'inspi... désolé :s

\- Enfin la mort de ce fichu monstre aux ciseaux, enfin !

\- Le pauvre tout de même, c'était vraiment une mort de merde.

\- D'ailleurs il est mort comme une merde, lol.

\- La question est comment il a fait pour survivre à la chut du précipice :

\- En fait, il était équipé de ses ciseaux à ce moment là, il a put les utiliser pour se rattraper, étant pleinement conscient qu'il tombait.

\- Là, le truc, c'était qu'il était déstabilisé par le bruit du mécanisme de l'horloge et pis il n'avait plus son arme, et oui ! ;)

\- Il a beau avoir des "pouvoirs", il reste tout de même un minimum humain.

\- Fin humain, oui un minimum car c'est un DEMON !

\- Donc il n'y a aucun forcing, tout est logique fin c'est mon avis après faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Pis bon, Jennifer est l'héroïne et je vais pas tuer mon héroïne.

\- Pas maintenant en tout cas ;))))

\- La réaction de Mary est compréhensible, c'est le coeur d'une mère qui a parlé.

\- Après, je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à la place d'une mère mais est-il possible qu'une mère soit capable de tuer pour la mort d'un de ses enfants ? Je pense que oui mais de base, Mary n'est pas une mère comme les autres, et oui.

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Jennifer ? Mystère et boule de gomme. (oui je l'ai déjà dis mais je le redis.)

\- "Bobby x Jennifer au paradis"

\- Vous rêvez !

\- Jamais, never, vous entendez ?!

\- Il n'y aura aucune scène de sex, NE-VER !

\- Fin pas dans ce tome en tout cas...

Bon, j'en dis trop donc je m'arrête xD Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain c'est le grand finaaaaaaal MOUAHAHAHA ! Et pourquoi pas laissez une...

 _ **Review ?!**_


	10. Chapitre X - La Tour de l'Horloge

Et voilà, on se retrouve pour la fin de cette fanfiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et sur ce je vous souhaite une très _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre X – La Tour de l'Horloge**

L'orphelinat Granite avait toujours été l'un des orphelinats les plus réputés de toute la Norvège. Chaque enfant abandonné, délaissé ou orphelin recevait une nouvelle chance de s'en sortir. La directrice de l'orphelinat ; Madame Lancaster, était l'une des femmes les plus appréciées de tout le Romsdal. Elle s'occupait de chaque enfant comme si c'était les siens. L'orphelinat recevait de nombreux prix de paix, ainsi que de nombreux dons qui permettaient à chaque enfant de suivre une scolarité normale.

Un soir d'hiver, une femme arriva dans l'orphelinat, portant un bébé dans ses bras. Elle toqua de nombreuses fois à la porte et la directrice l'ouvrit, vêtue de son pyjama car elle venait de se lever. Madame Lancaster invita la femme à entrer dans l'orphelinat. Celle-ci pleurait sans arrêt et rien ne put lui remonter le moral. La mère était fatiguée et ne mangeait à plus, cela se voyait. Elle avait la peau sur les os, le visage amincis et de grandes cernes qui descendaient jusqu'au nez ; elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre, une mort-vivante. Puis, elle s'écroula par terre, tenant toujours son bébé dans les bras. Madame Lancaster eut le reflex d'attraper le bambin avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. La mère, quant à elle, était à deux doigts de la mort.

\- S'il vous plait... Prenez la... Son nom est Jennifer... Dîtes lui que son père a disparu et que sa mère n'a jamais pu surmonter sa disparition...

La mère décéda dans les minutes qui suivirent. Jennifer, quant à elle, grandit dans l'orphelinat Granite, dans un excellent confort. Elle suivait de nombreux cours dans le collège situé juste à côté de l'orphelinat et faisait de nombreux voyages accompagnée de ses amies et de tout les orphelins. Mais quelque chose manquait dans la vie de Jennifer ; c'était une famille. Madame Lancaster lui avait raconté son histoire un beau jour, dans son bureau. Elle offrit un café à Jennifer pour surmonter le choc, celle-ci s'étant mise à pleurer.

À l'age de quatorze ans, Jennifer avait perdu tout espoir de se faire adopter. Qui voudrait adopter un enfant déjà adolescent ? Personne. Elle s'était fait peu d'amis à l'orphelinat, préférant la solitude. Jennifer était déjà une solitaire. Un autre jour d'hiver, Jennifer fit la connaissance d'une professeur du collège. Elle s'appelait Mary Barrows est vivait pas très loin d'ici, dans une maison célèbre pour son immense tour de l'horloge. Mary Barrows était connue de tout le comté pour son incroyable beauté. Elle était blonde, était toujours habillée d'une façon très sophistiquée, mais elle était connue aussi pour sa solitude avec son mari. Jamais elle n'avait eu d'enfant, étant apparemment stérile.

Dans la salle de classe, Mary avait un sourire chaleureux. Elle demanda à Jennifer si elle vivait bien dans l'orphelinat Granite et Jennifer lui acquiesça. Le lendemain, Jennifer était à la bibliothèque et fut convoquée par la directrice. Dans son bureau, il y avait Lotte, une de ses amies de l'orphelinat, et Laura et Anne, deux filles dont elle n'avait jamais adressée la parole qui étaient également orphelines. Et puis, il y avait Mary.

\- Jennifer, je te présente Mary Barrows mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Son mari, Monsieur Barrows, et elle souhaitent entamer une procédure d'adoption avec toi, Lotte, Laura et Anne. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mary avait toujours son sourire chaleureux. Comment Jennifer pouvait-elle refuser cette offre ? Depuis toujours, elle avait rêvé d'avoir un foyer, d'avoir une vraie famille. À présent, elle avait l'occasion d'en avoir une pour la première fois de toute son enfance. Elle accepta sans hésiter sans se douter du cauchemar qui l'attendrait, sans se douter que Mary avait à présent qu'une seule obsession ; la tuer.

Elle tenait toujours fermement le bras de Mary. Le couteau était au dessus d'elle. Si elle lâchait, celui-ci allait se rabattre droit vers son coeur et elle en mourrait. Elle en était sûre. Lotte, Laura et Anne, elles aussi révaient sûrement d'une famille chaleureuse et aimante. À présent, elles n'étaient plus de ce monde. Comme Jennifer dans peu de temps à présent. Elle sentait déjà ses bras presque lâcher. C'était la fin, la fin d'un espoir de survie, la fin d'un espoir de connaître un monde meilleur.

Non, Laura, Anne et Lotte n'étaient pas mortes en vain. Il fallait qu'elle résiste pour elles, il fallait qu'elle survive pour elle. Elles étaient mortes de la main de Mary et de son fils démoniaque. Il n'était pas question pour Jennifer de mourir, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie, pour elles.

Jennifer sentit son sang et se muscle se développaient et montaient le long de ses bras, comme si les fantômes de ses défuntes amies étaient avec elles pour la soutenir. Oui, elles étaient là. Elle ne les voyait pas mais elle les sentait, leur odeur. Le couteau était à présent à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, c'était maintenant où jamais. Elle repoussa le bras de Mary avec une force incroyable. Mary, dû au choc, tomba en arrière, le couteau toujours en main.

Jennifer, sans réfléchir, se mit à courir vers la porte blanche, en face de l'échelle. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, Mary s'était relevée et était en pleine furie. Jennifer venait d'encore lui échapper, Mary se mettait à présent à courir.

Jennifer arriva dans un couloir en pierre dont de larges arcades menait à un grand balcon en pierre. Dehors, il pleuvait mais on pouvait voir au loin le soleil se levait derrière les hautes montagnes du paysage. Mary courrait toujours mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, celle-ci avait de hauts talons et était toujours sous le choc de la force de Jennifer.

\- Viens là Jennifer... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas souffrir, disait-elle.

Jennifer sortit du petit couloir par l'une des arcades et sentit les gouttes de pluie tomber le long de ses cheveux et de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient à présent trempés et ses vêtements avaient pris beaucoup plus de poids à cause de l'eau. Elle ne voyait plus grande chose également à cause de cette satanée averse. Elle vit au fond du balcon une échelle qui menait à la fameuse tour de l'horloge. Elle fonctionnait à présent. Jennifer se mit à courir vers l'échelle avec toujours Mary à ses trousses. Elle s'agrippa à l'une des barres métalliques et les grimpa avec une vitesse fulgurante.

Mary fit de même, ayant ranger son couteau dans sa blouse blanche. Elle était trempée elle aussi mais avait toujours le visage aussi démoniaque. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'elles arriveraient toutes les deux en haut ? Jennifer la pousserait et, vue la hauteur de la tour, Mary allait en mourir. Oui, Jennifer avait enfin l'occasion de la tuer.

Sauf que Mary l'avait rattrapée. Elle était à présent juste en dessous d'elle, accrochée à l'échelle. Mary empoigna le pied de Jennifer et le tira de toutes ses forces en arrière. Jennifer, surprise, crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait tomber mais s'agrippa fermement à l'échelle. Elle essayait par tout les moyens de ramener son pied sur la barre de l'échelle. Elle perdait l'équilibre et si elle ne réagissait pas le plus rapidement possible, elle tomberait à la place de Mary.

Non, elle en avait assez à présent. Pris d'un excès de colère, elle laissa Mary tirer son pied vers elle avant de donner un violent coup de pied sur le visage de la femme. Mary fut surprise et bascula en arrière en attrapant le pied de Jennifer avec ses deux mains. Jennifer dégagea sa jambe en arrière. Mary pendait à présent dans le vide tandis que Jennifer sentit tout le poids de l'horrible femme au niveau de son pied.

Elle asséna un dernier coup au niveau du visage de Mary mais rien n'y faisait, Mary ne céda pas. Jennifer allait lâcher à présent mais Mary y passerait également, c'était le bon côté. Mary avait abandonné l'idée de ne pas mourir, à présent, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Jennifer meurt au point d'en laisser sa vie.

Jennifer fit cependant de grands gestes de son pied et vit Mary se balançait. Elle voyait son soulier se dégager de son pied. Mary était accroché à celui-ci, si Jennifer continuait ainsi, Mary allait enfin lâcher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. À présent, Mary était sûre d'être cuite. Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant que la chaussure de Jennifer se détache et s'apprête à tomber. Elle amena une dernière fois son pied au niveau du visage de Mary et sa chaussure tomba, en même temps que Mary.

Mary tomba dans le vide, les bras en croix et CRAC ! Son corps percuta violemment le sol et Mary mourut sur le coup.

Jennifer remit son pied sur la barre de l'échelle et tourna sa tête vers ce qu'il restait du corps de Mary. On aurait pu penser que le filet de sang qui se dégageait de ses lèvres était dut aux rouges à lèvres rouges qu'elle portait, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Mary était enfin morte, après avoir tué de nombreuses personnes tout au long de sa terrifiante vie.

Jennifer, assez d'avoir à contempler le cadavre d'une meurtrière, monta tout en haut de la tour de l'horloge et puis se retourna en direction du paysage. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, ses chaussures étaient abîmés. Plusieurs tâches de crasses parcouraient son visage et son entaille s'était remise à saigner. Ses cheveux étaient trempés à présent. Jennifer avait des courbatures partout, comme si elle revenait d'un dur combat. Mais ce qui l'importait plus c'est qu'elle était en vie.

Oui, enfin. Jennifer était à présent en sécurité face à ce beau paysage qui se montrait enfin. Cela semblait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour et lorsque le soleil apparu en haut des montagnes, ce fut comme une libération. Tout s'éclaira dans ce magnifique tableau ; les forêts, les prairies et le doux visage de Jennifer. La pluie s'était dissipée et Jennifer s'assit contre le rebord de la tour. Elle entendait parfois les aiguilles bouger.

Voilà ce qui l'avait attendu après ce cauchemar, voilà ce qu'était la surprise ; c'était la nature qui se réveillait comme pour célébrer sa victoire face à Mary, Bobby et Dan Barrows, pour célébrer sa victoire face à l'horrible manoir. Certes, elle n'était pas encore sortit du manoir mais à présent elle était en sécurité.

DING ! Six coups de l'horloge signifièrent qu'il était six heures du matin à présent. Jennifer, même si elle se sentait fatiguée, abîmée et meurtris, du haut de la tour de l'horloge elle se sentait vivante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- J'aime beaucoup les fins de romans où on fait un saut dans le temps avant de nous remettre dans le présent, fin je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On va de la situation initiale sans passer par les rebondissements en allant directement au dénouement. J'aime vraiment beaucoup.

\- Sachez tout de même que l'histoire n'est pas finie... ;)

\- Et oui, il y aura sûrement d'autres chapitres :D

\- Ça m'a toujours fait peur l'idée d'être poursuivit par quelqu'un qui courrait. Je trouve ça vraiment vraiment horrible. J'imagine dans _Scream_ avec Ghostface qui me poursuit en courant, bref horrible.

\- D'ailleurs ce film m'a traumatisé.

\- Mary est morte comme son fils ; quelle ironie du sort.

\- Petit spoiler pour la suite : Mary avait un frère, je vous en dis pas plus.

\- Voilà enfin une scène de cul.

\- Quoi vous n'avez vu ?

\- Mais c'est bien sûr Jennifer x Nature.

\- Enfin c'est surtout une relation sexuelle imagée ; cette relation la nourrit, lui fait du bien. J'aime les moments intimes qui sont beaux et qui ne sont pas là pour être vulgaire ni violent.

\- Même si j'me suis marré sur quelques fanfictions où les scènes de sexe étaient BDSM

\- J'aime l'idée d'une renaissance face à la nature, je trouve ça beau. La nature ne nous veut pas du mal, c'est nous les Hommes qui voyons le mal partout.

\- Bref c'est mon côté écologique qui ressort.

J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, peut-être dans 4 mois et pourquoi pas laissez des..

 _ **REVIEWS!**_


End file.
